Wildflowers
by ravsravioli
Summary: The Hozūki twins are wild. Wreaking havoc, ignoring orders, switching paths, changing the future, and saving lives are only a few things on their agenda. The harshness of Kiri can't do anything, not even blood splatters hinder the beauty of the wildflower. AU.
1. Kenjetsu

It was a slightly sunny, murky day in a bleak village known as Kirigakure. The Village Hidden in the Mist. The Village known for its ruthless, crafty, and merciless ninja output. So with that description, it's highly unlikely to find a shinobi in training from one of their strongest clans, playing with and picking wildflower by the riverside. Unless it was for poison. Sadly in the this boy's case, it wasn't.

He sat on his knees with a pale mop on hair on his head. He cared not for brutality, so much so to where his teachers and relatives called him pacifistic. They spoke it like it was a curse, and it scared him. Was it so bad to dislike fighting? The sounds of the running water brought him serenity, and the wildflowers reminded him of his mother.

He was so enraptured by the peace, he heard not the heavy, angry footsteps coming towards him.

Nothing could have prepared him for the slap.

!

The boys head whipped foward from the blow.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PICKING FLOWERS?"

The boy spoke not.

"I'VE ADMINISTERED SO MANY TREATMENTS FOR YOUR SOFT NATURE! YOU ARE A DEFECT. YOU ARE LUCKY ENOUGH TO COME FROM A PRESTIGIOUS CLAN SUCH AS THE HOZŪKI AND YOU-"

He paused to take a breath.

"You are the dirt under my feet. I know you as no son. Your softness has driven me this far and I swear, I swear I swear if you do not change and bring honor to the Hozūki name, you will die by my hand."

The man known as Hozūki Rikigetsu stalked away from his only son.

The young boy, Kenjetsu, wept as he listened to the river. Wildflowers scattered in the grass. He wondered if he would ever work right. He wished he was like all his cousins who glorified the bloodshed for their country. He wished his father loved him. He wishes his mother was there. With bangs hanging low on his face, he decided what he would do.

•|| ||•

Over twenty years later and he still couldn't believe what he did in his life. His father's words cut him deep on that day and instilled fear in him. His message had been clear—fight or die. So Kenjetsu numbed himself and made himself known as one of the most skilled Hozūki to date.

Even if his father never called Kenjetsu his son after the incident, you could still see the surprised gleam in his eyes when the Hozūki heir rose to the rank of jonin at age 16.

Hozūki Rikigetsu fell ill shortly after his son's eighteenth birthday and died three months later.

Kenjetsu rose to take his title as clan head, and efficiently led the independent Hozūki Clan. A handfull knew him as the gentle giant.

At the age of twenty six he went through with the suggestion of marrying one of his distant cousins, Tsuname. A year later she became pregnant. They were gifted with a little boy, bestowed with the name of Mangetsu, Full Moon. The boy had his father's calm nature, and care for all things. Three years passed and Tsuname fell pregnant again.

Nine months later here they were, in an all white hospital room, tense atmosphere surrounding them all.

There were about four med-nin nurses in the room, flittering about his wife. Kenjetsu grabbed his wife's hand to remind her of his presence. "Tsuname? How are you?" She squeezed his hand as another contraction came and went. A labored breath escaped her trembling form, "This is as good as it gets right?" As if she knew something he didn't.

"We can see the head!"

"She's loosing too much blood!"

Kenjetsu finally noticed the sweat dripping down her face, and hair stuck to her forehead, and the feeling of dread that settled in the room.

He squeezed her hand again, worry crossing his features briefly.

"Congratulations, Hozūki-sama. It's a boy."

A wailing bundle of cloths was sat in his arms. Just as he was moving the baby to his wife's field of vision, panicked voices broke his focus.

"Why is she still contracting?"

"There's another!"

"Twins, Hozūki-sama!"

"The heads already in view. It won't be long. Her chance of survival is low."

Kenjetsu's breathing picked up. He looked down at his wife again, his breath caught in his throat, she looked like she fought all the Hidden Villages and then some, but she was still pushing. But he couldn't lose her. She had been his rock over the years, his emotional tether, his sun after every cloudy day.

He looked down at the little bundle that had calmed, as if sensing his emotions.

"And here we have a girl Hozūki-sama."

Another bundle was placed in his arms.

"Tsuname, dear wife, look."

She opened her eyes again and rested them on her newborns. Then she looked at her husband and smiled, her eyes closed. A frown appeared on Kenjetsu's face as he prepared himself for what was about to happen.

"We're loosing her."

"She's not responding."

"Hozūki-sama, we apologize, there was nothing we could do."

His chest seized.

He said nothing.

How would he tell Mangetsu.

He looked down at his parting gifts from her. The little children were crooning.

Why did they look just like their mother?

•|| ||•

Kenjetsu solemnly looked upon the door to his family's house. He pushed it open with his shoulder, careful not to wake his newborns.

His eyes swiveled around the room that used to feel so homey, but knowing his wife would never step foot in here again, it suddenly felt so barren. Walking towards the cushion on the floor, he called for his only son.

"Man-kun!"

Kenjetsu heard his muffled reply and smiled. Mangetsu stumbled his way into the room, and walked towards the cushion where his father and new siblings were stationed, a giddy smile on his face.

"Where's Kaa-chan, Dad?"

A sad smile came to the father's features as he looked upon the sleeping twins. The thought of lying to his son came to mind. He dismissed it as soon as it came. He couldn't, and he wouldn't.

"Their chakras were so similar, the med-nin didn't even know there were two, Man-kun. Kaa-chan lost too much blood and-" his voice cracked, he had to be strong for his son. "She's gone Man-kun, I'm so sorry."

A little hand came up to wipe the tears he didn't even know were there.

He looked into his son's pale purple eyes, and Kenjetsu suddenly knew what to say.

"She might be gone, but she's still here."

Mangetsu's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Where, Dad?"

Kenjetsu touched his sons heart,"In here, she'll always be in your heart, she'll always protect you."

Mangetsu looked down at the now awake babies. He mussed with the girl's little wisps of hair,"Rangetsu, Orchid Moon, because you and Kaa-chan loved to pick wildflowers." The boy then touched the second twin's cheek, memories of his mother sitting with him at the riverside, showing him the moon's reflection, flooded his psyche, "Suigetsu, Water Moon, Kaa-chan loved the moon's reflection on the river."

Mangetsu looked up at his father, and in the corner he swore he saw his mother, tiredly smiling at him, and she looked content. The boy wept.

•|| ||•

3 years later..

Upon further inspection, Mangetsu and his father found that Rangetsu had something that made her.. different from most girls.

They loved her all the same and assured her she was no different than anyone else.

It was a murky day that was considered nice in Kiri, and Mangetsu was outside twirling around a bo staff, doing Kenjutsu katas he had known since he was his siblings age.

And speak of the devil, here they came.

"Oi, Aniki, you didn't tell us you were training!" That was Suigetsu, a sour look on his face.

"But it's not too late Sui-kun," and surely enough Rangetsu by his side, she gave him a slight shove, a devious snaggletoothed grin alight on her face, "We can still get him!"

Suigetsu nodded with renewed vigor, and pointed at the oldest of the three. "OI, PREPARE FOR OUR WRATH ANIKI!"

Mangetsu smiled as he felt a weight hit his legs, making him stumble back, soon after Suigetsu himself lunged at his face. Falling to the ground after his attack was deflected with Mangetsu's staff, he listened for his sister.

"Sui-kun! Get his staff!"

•|| ||•

Zabuza Momochi wasn't one for niceties, but when he got wind that the Gentle Giant of Kiri, Hozūki Kenjetsu's wife had died, something drew him to the Clan Head's residence.

It was hard getting past what Hozūki were left, after so many had been killed off. None of them wore the Kiri hitai-ate, and he couldn't find a reason to be angry. They were tools whose owner broke them.

He finally convinced them that the Head had summoned him to converse about new weapons oils.

The Demon of the Mist rapped on the door three times, and awaited the Gentle Giant.

A slightly tan face, with pale purple eyes, and a little stubble on his cheeks was that of Hozūki Kenjetsu. Zabuza let himself in, and looked around the moderately sized house.

"You tie your bangs back these days?" He said gruffly. Kenjetsu only hummed as he looked upon the man's hulky, but lean form. He had an air of mystery around him that called to some part of the Clan Head.

"I heard your wife died." He said it as if he was looking for something.

"You're correct, the med-nin didn't even know she was having twins. This damned village needs a better medical program." Kenjetsu said bitterly.

Zabuza's eyes settled on him, something indiscernible floating around in them. "So where are the brats?" He asked gruffly. The Clan Head only made a notion with his hand that told Zabuza to follow him.

He lead the Demon of the Mist to a sliding glass door panel that led to an outdoor area that was clearly for training. There were plants lining the edges of the perimeter with a creek on the right side. There were rocks big and small with the area being mostly grass.

The two important figures stood shoulder to shoulder as they looked upon the peculiar scene through the glass.

Mangetsu was being given a run for his money as his two siblings were each hanging on to either sides of his bo staff. He was clearly using chakra to enhance his limbs and muscles because he was swinging the two around, each twin having a giddy grin on their faces.

"Aw come on Aniki what's wrong?" Rangetsu said teasingly.

"Yeah are you too weak to get us off?" Suigetsu said as he laughed.

Rangetsu went as far as to swing off the staff, onto her older brother's shoulders. She giggled, making weird excited sounds.

Zabuza took that as his cue to make his presence known. He slid the glass door open and stepped outside, fresh albeit misty air entered his nostrils.

The kids' reaction was almost instantaneous. Mangetsu tried to hide a gasp, Rangetsu narrowed her eyes and started sniffing the air, Suigetsu went still and almost looked as if he was awaiting the unknown figure's next move.

Kenjetsu followed behind his old friend into the training area, and leaned on one of the bigger rocks, awaiting the next sequence of events with a small smile on his face.

Mangetsu spoke first, but Suigetsu moved first.

"Momochi-san?" He asked, eyes alight with curiosity and adoration.

Suigetsu dropped down off the staff, and with a hint of hesitation he walked up to the man, looked up to him, then back at Rangetsu and furrowed his brow, asking a silent question: Who's this?

Rangetsu slid off of Mangetsu's shoulders and walked a hesitant circle around the man, still sniffing the air. "Suigetsu I recognize this smell. All the other kids have two parents! What if this is our Kaa-chan!?" The girl was now smiling wildly at her twin brother, and looked at Mangetsu, eyes alight. She looked up at the man in wonder and slight adoration, ignoring his constipated expression.

"Imoto, Kaa-chan was a woman." He said with a blank undertone.

"Then our Tou-chan, Aniki?" Asked Suigetsu. After only getting a gargly sound from his brother, he turned to the man, and with a slightly shy tone no one had heard from him he asked,

"Tou-chan?"

Rangetsu raised her arms to him with the silent expectation of being picked up.

•|| ||•

Kenjetsu's eyes were wide.

His children were imprinting on someone important from his past, whom he was feeling weird things for.

Well scratch that, his youngest children had imprinted on Zabuza. Poor Mangetsu was confused out of his mind, but thankfully for his siblings sake he was going along with it.

The twins grew up without a mother, simply knowing she was gone. Mangetsu understood what was better for his siblings.

Kenjetsu used to have a.. slightly troubled relationship with Momochi Zabuza. When they were younger, they bonded over taking missions together as chuunin, and.. they experimented per se. They might have became something more if the Hozūki could get over Zabuza's talk of everyone being tools.

"Everyone is a tool. We're tools of our village like the village is a tool to the daimyo. You're just a tool that was broken, but still works."

Maybe Kenjetsu overreacted when he broke down silently and wept, and proceeded to stalk away from the young swordsman, but the words just reminded him too much of his father. He was sixteen at the time. Zabuza knew no better, but it still hurt.

And now the Demon of the Mist had waltzed back into his life and had his children imprinting on him.

It wasn't fair.

He just wanted to be a good father.

Which was why when his daughter outstretched her arms to the Swordsman, and Zabuza looked back at Kenjetsu for approval, he nodded and watched as the man that had a slight grasp on his heart in the past, held his daughter. Very awkwardly might he add.

•|| ||•

It was hard for Momochi Zabuza to make emotional ties. In his life he was only aware of one. The slight affection he had for Hozūki Kenjetsu. It spanned from his appreciation of the broken tool, then that developed into his desire to fix the broken tool.

When he tried to make this known to his tool, he cried and left. If only he had let him finish.

He let his tool have time, and now he was back, to fix him, and protect him.

Zabuza knew he'd probably have to deal with his tool's offspring, but never did he expected to have them think he was their... other father?

But as he looked down upon the three children, something pulled at his heartstrings, making his face contort into some expression of constipation.

For once in his life the Demon of the Mist wasn't sure what to do.

As he looked back at the oldest Hozūki who seemed worse for wear, instead of telling him to get away from his child, or to leave, he hesitantly nodded his head in approval.

Zabuza hooked his thumbs under the little girl's underarms and slowly tucker her into his side, coming eye to eye with her.

Her purple eyes held more of a pinker tint than her father, and held a gleam that promised mischief. A pale bang swept just above her small nose, the rest were shorter and were content to rest at the girl's forehead. A little fang peeked out of her grin.

She grabbed his cheeks and Zabuza flinched back and narrowed his eyes at the child.

"Tou-chan has brown eyes! I've never seen brown eyes before! Look Suigetsu! Aniki!" The excitement and wonder in her voice stopped him from dropping her.

"Hey! I wanna see!" He looked down and saw another brat stretching his arms out. Zabuza huffed, and complied with his silent request.

"See Suigetsu!?" She asked, her gaze flicking from Zabuza's eyes to her brother. The two kids were almost carbon copies of each other in looks, noted Zabuza, they could easily confuse an enemy. The only difference was the boy lacked the one long bang his sister had, her eyes were more feminine, as was her facial structure.

"A kid in my class has brown eyes you guys, they aren't that amazing." The oldest brat said, a smirk on his face. He gave an unimpressed look to somewhere past Zabuza, probably towards his father, he thought.

"Oi, Aniki, don't ruin the fun." Said the younger boy in his right arm,a slight pout on his face.

The girl leaned over and put her hand next her mouth as if she was going to tell Zabuza a secret.

"Aniki does that a lot, Tou-chan." She whispered it loud enough for the boy in question to hear, resulting in a "Hey!" Making both of the twins snicker.

"What're you brats' names?" Zabuza asked gruffly, speaking for the first time since he walked outside.

"I'm Rangetsu, Tou-chan!"

"And I'm Suigetsu!"

"My names Mangetsu."

The boy now known as Mangetsu took a look at the bunch, not missing his father looking rather exasperated, and cleared his throat.

"Guys, Tou-chan, is the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, and is also one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. You could at least be more respectful." Snorted Mangetsu.

"The Seven Swordsmen!?" The twins shrieked in unison, their father had told them stories of the noble Seven Swordsman.

"What sword do you wield Tou-chan?!" Suigetsu asked in an urgent tone.

"Kubikiribōcho. I don't know how your sister missed it after she walked a circle around me." Grunted Zabuza, earning him a "Hey!" From the girl in question.

"Momochi-sempai could you please show us Kubikiribōcho?" Mangetsu asked pleadingly.

Zabuza looked at the boy and decided he looked too much like his father to deny, so he dropped the two twins that had had enough time in his arms.

"Ouch!"

"Hey!"

The Swordsman reached over his shoulder, and grasped the hilt of his constant companion and pulled it from his back, deliberately slowly, let it slightly gleam in the sun, smirking as he watched the kids' jaws drop, and swung it fast enough to make them jump and squeal.

Zabuza then stood it up in the dirt and watched as Suigetsu climbed through the hole, and Rangetsu made the semicircle into a seat. Mangetsu was content to try and reach the greatsword's hilt.

"Tou-chan's soooo cool you guys!" Gushed Rangetsu.

"One day this'll be my sword, cuz I'll be one of the Seven Swordsmen!" whispered Suigetsu.

"Well I'm gonna master all the swords!" Exclaimed Mangetsu.

Zabuza simply hmph'd in pride, and walked towards his tool.

•|| ||•

His children were too energetic. Kenjetsu didn't know where they got it from, but they had almost endless reserves of energy. Mangetsu was calmer, but Kenjetsu guesses the sibling energy is contagious because even he has his bouts.

So no it wasn't surprising that the children wouldn't be the slightest bit put off after Zabuza almost cleaved them. He had still hoped that all their admiration of the man would be gone so it would be easier to push him away.

And as Zabuza languidly walked over to where the Hozūki was, some part of him began to fidget, being slightly uncomfortable under the Swordsman's unwavering gaze.

Now Zabuza stood in front of him, most likely wanting to meet his eyes, because he communicated better that way, Kenjetsu knew from experience, but he wouldn't allow it. The Hozūki could hear his breathing become harder the more time passed, he was probably getting frustrated. Finally he spoke,

"Kenjetsu,"

The man in question winced at the emotional undertone in his voice,

"Stand."

Zabuza's tone left no room for argument, the Hozūki rose to his feet, the tension between the two palpable.

Soon enough, Kenjetsu felt strong, warmer-clad arms slide around his shoulders, and a chin rest on his head.

Of course the man couldn't just ask for a hug, he thought as he returned the embrace, Zabuza was too intense for his own good.

An arm left his shoulder as a hand came and swept across his stubble-covered cheek once or twice, then a hand ran through his hair, releasing it from its confines. Then the Swordsman nuzzled his face into his shoulder, making some sort of content sound in his throat.

In his quiet language, he was saying 'I missed you.'

Kenjetsu simply sighed into the taller man's chest, and wondered what time would bring.

•|| ||•

Zabuza dropped by the Clan Head's residence very frequently each day. Unfortunately for him, the oldest Hozūki wouldn't let him escape the fatherly duties he bestowed upon himself. So each time the Swordsman spent the night, he mentored Mangetsu, and prepared the twins for the academy, going as far as to teach them E-rank jutsu, and sneaking a practice wood sword for Mangetsu to train with. Zabuza helped feed the twins, sat with Kenjetsu when he read them books, bathe the twins, disciplined them, and put them to sleep.

All in all he was their second father.

At the end of many days, Zabuza would let them tire themselves out, and when they refused to go to sleep, he'd grab the backs of their shirts, and put them to bed. Then he'd go to what had become him and Kenjetsu's room, move the man from his side of the bed, and sleep.

Years passed, and the twins were five, Mangetsu eight, and it was time for them to start the Academy.

•||~ ~||•

"I'm so excited!" Exclaimed Suigetsu. The family was walking towards the Supreme District, where the Academy and Mizukage tower was located. Mangetsu was walking on Kenjetsu's right, Suigetsu on his left. Zabuza was in the middle, with Rangetsu holding his hand to his right.

"Wel I'm not." Rangetsu was looking rather glum, a frown on her face. Her and Suigetsu were clad in nearly the same outfit, a sleeveless light purple turtleneck—Rangetsu's had a semicircle towards the top of her chest, slightly tight gray pants that were bandaged below the knee, and black Mist sandals.

Suigetsu had more pep in his step than his twin. "Don't be so glum, Iomoto," tutted Mangetsu, "it's not that bad, you get to train!" He said, trying to cheer up his younger sister, but only earning a "Yeah!" from Suigetsu and a sigh from Rangetsu.

"I promise it's not as bad as you think, Ran-chan." Said Kenjetsu, trying to console his daughter. A little whimper escaped her throat as they arrived and she saw all the kids. Zabuza ran a thumb over her knuckles, calming her nerves some. Kids were looking her way, mouths agape as some envied her for being so close to a Swordsman.

Someone cleared their throat, "Excuse me everyone," it was Yagura, the Mizukage, Anbu at his side, earning murmurs from the crowd,"I am honored to be welcoming our new generation into the next chapter of their lives," he looked around the crowd,"they will be categorized by their specialties, and made into strong ninja of their nation, I thank you all for being here, you should be proud." He finished, a light applause breaking out as he stepped of the podium he was on.

The door to the big grey building, the Academy, opened up and two teachers started shepherding all of the kids in.

Then all the warmth left Rangetsu's hand, her Tou-chan had let it go. Her frown deepened as her Father moved Suigetsu next to her, and Mangetsu behind the two, and Zabuza slowly bent down to their eye level.

She heard a camera click.

Her Tou-chan met all of their eyes meaningfully, saying things he wouldn't say out loud. He ruffled their hair one by one, and when it was her turn, she tried to hold his hand there. Zabuza slid his hand out of her grasp, and patted her cheek. He stood up, and motioned towards the Academy.

"Take them in Mangetsu." The Swordsman grumbled. The boy did an over exaggerated salute, muttering a chipper "Can do," put his arms around his siblings shoulders, and ushered them off.

When the trio disappeared into the door, the Demon of the Mist did an about-face, and bumped shoulders with the oldest Hozūki, muttering a rather moody, "let's go."

As they were walking home, Kenjetsu finally seemed as if the events that had transpired caught up to him,

"They're growing up now," he said, voice full of nostalgia.

Zabuza grumbled something akin to a "yeah."

Kenjetsu chuckled a breathy chuckle and sighed, Zabuza would be moody the rest of the day.

•||~ ~||•

FIN!

Hit me with some feedback! .o.


	2. Academics

Lol Celeste D. Lilica, thanks for the review! And yeah poor Kenjetsu had to dea with moody Zabu. In this chapter we get into the Academy.

•|| ||•

"Oi, I gotta go to the combat building. You guys can take it from here." And that was the twins' parting words from Mangetsu.

A "Wait!" Died on Rangetsu's lips as her older brother quickly vanished into the sea of children.

Rangetsu looked to her brother with a pout on her face, but received no reassurance, as her twin looked deep in thought.

Seconds passed, and finally Suigetsu's face lit up.

"Aha! Tou-chan always said, 'when your eyes fail you, your other senses will come,' hm? So we should listen." Suigetsu said meaningly.

"Hai," the young Hozūki closed her eyes, and soon after somewhere off to her right she heard a man's voice calling "First Years! First Years!" Her eyes snapped open as she looked to Suigetsu, and as if he knew what she was gonna say, he quickly stated,

"Yeah, I heard it too, let's go!" And he pulled her by the hand out of the entrance area they had been standing in.

The academy layout was pretty simple, Mangetsu had explained it to them before they left home. When you walked in, there was a small entrance area. Forwards from there the path split, straight ahead there was the exit to the taijutsu and lunch area. On the right path there was the First Year hall, and to the left there was the Second Year Hall. Outside the Main Academy resided the Third and Fourth Year buildings.

The twins sped-walked to the First Year Hall until they reached the source of the voice calling for First Years, a man of medium height, with black hair and the corresponding color eyes, a clipboard in his hands.

"Hey, shinobi-san? We're First Years." Stated Rangetsu.

The man looked down at the twins "Oh?" He asked with an inquisitive lilt to his voice, he looked at his clipboard, "And your names please?"

"Hozūki Rangetsu."

"Hozūki Suigetsu, we're twins."

"Oh joy," the man hummed as he searched for their names, "Aha here we are, the Hozūki Twins, you'll be a little on down the hall with Tetsuo-san, hm?" He smiled falsely, "You'll be able to find it, yes? Shoo along now," The man made little sweeping movements towards the twins. Suigetsu noticeably scoffed and before he could make a bad impression on them, Rangetsu grabbed his hand, "Come on."

The duo walked down the hall in the general direction of where the man pointed. As they passed different classrooms Rangetsu 'woah'ed at the amount of kids in one place.

When they reached the classroom they assumed the man was pointing at, Rangetsu was going to attempt to gather herself, but Suigetsu being Suigetsu yanked the door open, making the whole class look at them. Rangetsu's face instantly turned sour as the little Hozūki were said to do (of course only her Tou-chan claimed that) as she attempted to mask her anxiety. Suigetsu wasn't far behind her, going into his obnoxious mode most people who didn't know him faced.

As the twins walked into the room, Rangetsu quickly noticed that there were six circles of four desks. Only three of those twenty four desks where left.

Rangetsu tugged her brother over to the three open desks in the circle, during her struggle she heard who she assumed to be the Sensei speak,

"-And who do we have here?" The man's tone was even, as if he had seen this situation before.

As Rangetsu took her seat, she barely noticed the girl in the seat next to her.

"Hozūki Rangetsu."

"It's Hozūki Suigetsu, old man, we're twins."

"The Hozūki Twins, you say? I believe I taught your brother, Mangetsu. He was quite brilliant." The man seemed as if he was measuring the two. Despite the whole class' eyes being on Rangetsu and her twin, she focused on the Sensei instead of the class.

The man's hair, Tetsuo-sensei, she reminded herself, was a light golden brown. His hitai-ate was in a bandana form, the tie facing forward. A slight beard the same color of his hair grew on his cheeks and his chin, no mustache to be found. His eyes were slanted and a dark brown, like most common people in Kirigakure. His posture displayed calmness, but the sharp calculating gleam in his eyes spoke otherwise. Rangetsu's respect for him grew simply from the contrast in the message in his posture and the message through his eyes. Her Tou-chan said that was a hard technique to master.

To five year old Rangetsu, his posture said, disrespect me, but his eyes said, I'm watching.

At this realization, the Hozūki straightened, and elbowed her brother in hopes that he would do the same.

"You may call me Tetsuo-sensei, Suigetsu-kun and Rangetsu-chan."

"Hai,"

Suigetsu 'hmph'ed, Rangetsu elbowed him, he quickly mirrored his sister, as his ribs were starting to hurt.

"Hai,"

"Now class," after that, the youngest Hozūki's attention span had ran short, and she settled her eyes on the girl seated next to her.

She had long black hair that was loosely braided back, the braid couldn't confine all of her hair, as little wisps floated around her forehead. If Rangetsu looked close enough she could spot a light dusting of freckles on either side of her button nose, which was set under her slanted black eyes.

Before she knew it black eyes were looking into her own, even if for just a second.

Rangetsu had been caught staring.

She felt a heat start to settle on her cheeks, but the girl simply tutted and the sensation went away.

 _Creeeeek_

Rangetsu surveyed the classroom to make sure she wasn't the only one that heard the ghastly noise, simply because the teacher continued talking. Surely enough she wasn't, most of the class was looking towards the source of the noise, the door. In the crack where it had opened, Rangetsu could make out a pair of frightened hazel-yellow eyes. As the figure slowly slipped in the door, long silver hair was revealed. He had a boyishly cute, tan face. The unknown boy ghosted over to the only empty seat left, the seat next to Suigetsu.

When the frightened looking boy sat down, Suigetsu fixed him with a 'really?' Look that came with the raised eyebrow and unimpressed frown and all. The little boy looked sheepish, and Rangetsu figured it was safe to send a small smile his way, the whole time her Tou-Chan's advice of 'try not to smile at anyone who's not family so you won't seem weak,' floated through her head. She figured this was an acception because the boy seemed like he needed a smile or two.

"-and that class is why we're going to go around the room and announce our names. Starting with you." Tetsuo-sensei pointed to a boy with unruly blonde hair and bright green eyes, the look on his face said everything.

"Narura Entei," he squeaked a little, making the twins snicker.

"Chōjūrō." Said a boy with blue hair.

"Fukuyama Seisuke." He was a boy with russet looking hair and black eyes.

"Heihara Shiori." She had brown hair that reached just below her shoulders and light brown eyes.

After that Rangetsu only bothered to pay attention to the kids from the Five Daughter Clans.

The Daughter Clans were the Clans who descended from one of the First Mizukage's five sons.

The Hamadate—were the descendants of the First Mizukage's first son, who went on to become the second Mizukage. Their clan members specialized in Ninjutsu.

The Igarashi—were the descendants of the Second Son, and were known for their quality ninja output, many of their ranks were hunter-nin.

The Chiura— were the descendants of the Third Son, who were great weapon makers and wielders.

The Hagiwara—were the descendants of the Fourth Son, and specialize in Iyro-ninjustsu.

The Fukuyama—were the descendants of the Fifth son, and currently controlled Kirigakure banks.

The Hozūki were just an Inhabitant Clan, like the Yuki and the Kaguya, and had a blood limit, so they weren't classified as a Daughter Clan.

All the Clan kids she had noticed so far were:

Fukuyama Seisuke

Hamadate Ichiro

Hagiwara Ichiri

Hamadate Ryuu

Igarashi Kaishi and

Chiura Akane—who she could literally _feel_ talking about her and Suigetsu.

"Fantastic," Tetsuo-sensei said after they all had said their names, "in this First Year, we're going to go over problem solving, math, combat analysis, history, chakra, and try and discover your specializations. You guys are all either five or six right?" All the kids nodded, "Great."

Tetsuo-sensei went behind his desk and pulled out multiple boxes, and laid one in front of each child.

"Pull the lid off if you haven't already, like Suigetsu-kun and Entei-kun," he said with a pointed look at the two boys. The former scoffed but the latter had the graciousness to look sheepish.

Rangetsu looked inside to find a bunch of little squares with incomplete images on them.

"Arrange these blocks in the pattern needed to complete the image."

Rangetsu huffed, but began the task anyway.

She first found the outside bits, and worked her way inwards. She finished one second ahead of Suigetsu, the rest of the Clan Kids following right after.

When everyone was done they looked at Tetsuo-Sensei.

"Oi, what now old ma-" an elbow to the ribs cut him off, "Tetsuo-sensei?"

"Who's the person on your right?"

Multiple names were called.

"Destroy theirs." Tetsuo-sensei said with a slight smirk.

He should have been more careful with his words.

The twins all out grinned, didn't he know destroy was their middle name?

Suigetsu reached across to the silver haired boy—Tsubasa's box and moved his hands back and forth as fast as they would go.

Rangetsu snickered as she did the same to her brother's and then taking it a step further by knocking his box off his desk.

"Oi," she erupted in a fit of giggles,"Suigetsu your box f-f-fell." She stuttered as she tried to withhold her laughs.

"Huh," he said as he looked over to find, sure enough, his box and blocks were on the floor. "OI!" He exclaimed as he was about to shove his twin, and start one of the playful tussles that their Tou-chan usually had to break apart, but before he could shove her, a firm hand grabbed ahold of both of the twins' arms.

"For unnecessary roughness you two get to sit in the corner while everyone else plays Rock, Paper, Seiza."

Rangetsu was put in the corner on the far left of the room, and Suigetsu was placed in the far right.

When Tetsuo-sensei walked away, both of the twins stuck their tongues out at each other, a silent promise to finish their fight later.

The two siblings passed the time by whispering characteristically mean messages at each other, and making it a game by doing it quietly enough that the other would have to strain to hear.

"Rangetsu-chan, Suigetsu-chan you may now join the class for shuriken-shuriken-stub."

The duo walked to the chalkboard where the rest of the class was either playing the game, or waiting their turn. As they passed Tetsuo-sensei, Rangetsu noticed him taking notes and studying whoever was taking part in the game as they played.

The line Rangetsu was in shortened and shortened until the Hozūki was face to face with Chiura Akane. The girl's hair was tones of a middle shade of brown, and fell in waves with curls here and there down her back. Her eyes shimmied on the border between light brown and honeysuckle. Why Rangetsu was racking up on details, she didn't know.

Akane held up a piece of stark white chalk with a sickly sweet smile, "Here, _Ran-chan_ ," Rangetsu narrowed her eyes and got ready for the game,"I'm Shuriken, _Akane-teme_." Akane scoffed, and drew the two vertical and two horizontal parallel lines needed to play shuriken-shuriken-stub.

"Well I go first," said Akane, she drew a circle in the middle. Rangetsu drew an X in the bottom left. Akane drew another O in the top left, in turn Rangetsu drew a X in the bottom right. "Ugh" said Akane as her plan was snuffed out, and drew and O in the top middle. "OI, BAKA!" Exclaimed Rangetsu as she drew a final X in the bottom middle and drew a line through her three X's in a row. "SHURIKEN-SHURIKEN-STUB!" In the back of the line a chorusing "OI!" Could be heard from Suigetsu.

"You cheated!" Said Akane with a fiery look in her eyes. "You lost!" Tutted the youngest Hozūki.

"Hey, break it up, both of you go to the back of the line, Tsubasa, it's your turn."

•||~ ~||•

School was out, and after 5 minutes of waiting on Mangetsu he finally came, and now the three Hozūki could leave.

The trio walked out of the door and were greeted by Zabuza. The Swordsman held out his arms to Rangetsu much like she had done to him all those years ago. As soon as she was settled they began the walk home. It felt a little lonely in her Tou-chan's arms, Suigetsu had said he was too old to be held anymore.

"Oiiiiiiiii," Mangetsu began,"So how was you guys' day?" He said with a snicker.

"It was boring," said Suigetsu.

"Eh," came Rangetsu.

"No one was a problem, right," grunted Zabuza,

"No," said the twins in unison.

"And if they were-"

"We'd cut them down Tou-chan," droned the twins, as if they had had to repeat that phrase many times before.

A characteristic grunt from Zabuza told the siblings that all was well.

"Suigetsu get on Mangetsu's back." The father figure said gruffly, "Mangetsu you should know how to roof-jump by now,"

"Kinda?" Came the uneasy reply.

Zabuza only grunted, he'd have to learn sometime, what better time than now.

The Demon of the Mist sent some chakra to his feet, soon after they were on the first roof, and on their way to the next, not bothering to check on Mangetsu.

"AHHHHHH!" Rangetsu heard, when she looked up she could see Mangetsu and her twin soaring through the air, way past the rooftops.

"What did the oldest brat do wrong," Zabuza said lowly, but loud enough to be heard.

Rangetsu thought for a second and then answered back,

"He used too much chakra, huh Tou-chan?"

He only hummed and nodded his head, and continued jumping. Mangetsu would figure it out.

•||~ ~||•

 **AN/**

 **Lol so how bout the academy? I really don't know how they did it in Kiri but I think they would focus a little more on military and shinobi aspects of education I guess,,**


	3. Wound

_**Chapter 3: As Events Take Place**_

The days began to blur by for the twins as they usually did with children their age, only certain events taking hold in their memories.

Mangetsu began to go on more training trips with their Tou-chan that his dream of becoming one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist demanded. According to their older brother, being a Swordsman off the Mist, _"is one of the greatest responsibilities and achievements a shinobi of Kirigakure can achieve!"_ Suigetsu's eyes lit up with stars as he shared the look of awe on their older brother's face. Rangetsu only looked on the scene with quiet resignation as she realized that she didn't share her siblings' aspirations. She found that quite odd since she was used to sharing everything with her pale-haired companions.

When their Tou-chan had put the twins to sleep in the bedroom they shared, Rangetsu found her twins' quiet voice reaching out to her in the darkness, "You don't wanna be a Swordsman, Rangetsu?" The girl in question stayed quiet for some moments, her mind trying to make things make sense. She recalled how her Dad's face had went stone when he talked about the Daughter Clan's treatment of the Inhabitant Clans, the solemn faces of her kin, and unforgiving nature of Kirigakure. She shook her head.

"I-I think I.." she steadied her voice, "I wanna rebuild the Hozūki, Suigetsu," her brow furrowed, "and all the other Inhabitant Clans!" Rangetsu whispered meaningfully.

Her counterpart looked at her with curiosity in his purple eyes, most likely fantasizing about the future, "You'll have to be really strong to do that." He said vaguely, grinning wildly.

"You'll have to be really strong to be a Swordsman!" The youngest Hozūki said with vigor.

"It's settled then," was all he said before he plunged into a conversation about what had been taught in the academy that day.

More days passed, and the twins started to favor the shy boy Tsubasa. They loved to poke fun at him and encouraged him to do the same to them after they saw the smallest signs of him coming out of his shell, and finally they invited the silver-haired orphan to their home.

"I'm nervous you guys," said Tsubasa. Rangetsu took a peek at him and all out laughed, probably at his nervous expression. Suigetsu chuckled airily and tried to console him with a, "Don't be," his twin firing back a, "Yeah, that won't get you anywhere with Tou-chan."

Tsubasa gulped.

The twins were nice to him in their own way, and he welcomed some of the only companionship he had ever experienced. The white-haired devils, (as Tetsuo-sensei preferred to call them), had invited them to their house.

As predicted, the orphan was pretty unsettled. Their Dad was the Hozūki Clan Head, (the Hozūki for crying out loud!), and their other Dad or something was the Demon of the Mist! These kids were crazy. How could anyone _not_ expect them to be trouble?

In school and anywhere else Tsubasa saw them, they were always by each other's side, causing mischief wherever they went, always carrying a wild, carefree aura about themselves. Tsubasa had never seen either of the duo sad.

Uh-oh, they were here.

Tsubasa could feel two hulking chakra signatures on the other side of the door.

Tsubasa gulped.

Suigetsu pushed open the door,

"OI, DAD, TOU-CHAN WE'RE HOME AND WE BROUGHT A FRIIIEEND!" He said in a sing-song voice. No one came like Tsubasa thought they would.

"Woah," the orphan said in awe, "your house is so.. nice." at the orphanage there was always a mess and it was only kept clean at bare minimum standards. Rangetsu made a noise of confusion as she led the boy around the house, her twin already went to the kitchen.

"The orphanage is never this clean," Tsubasa muttered, not intending to be heard.

"This is me and Suigetsu's room," Rangetsu said nonchalantly. How could she be so relaxed about this? They had their own _room_!

"Mangetsu's room is down the hallway and Dad and Tou-chan's room is back behind the kitchen. Don't ever go in there without knocking." The Hozūki said the command with a shudder, as if it was tied to a bad memory.

After Rangetsu showed him everywhere else she led them back to the kitchen. Suigetsu was eating dango, and handed him a stick. His twin got some type of frozen treat.

"Now," The white-haired boy had a wicked grin on his lips, and a wild gleam in his eyes, "Here's where the real fun starts!" Tsubasa made a distressed sound.

Through a glass-panel door, he could see another white-haired boy, who trumped them in height— _they have a brother right? Is that Mangetsu?_ — who was fighting with a even _taller_ figure. _They're moving so fast!_ The older Hozūki boy was more running than anything, loosing ground at a steady pace as he jumped around the lush training area desperately trying to dodge attacks. Finally the Demon of the Mist seemingly appeared out of nowhere and rammed shoulder to shoulder with the pale-haired boy.

"Now we go out," muttered Rangetsu. Her twin slid the glass door open and fresh, misty air attacked Tsubasa's senses.

"Sit in the grass there you guys," Suigetsu said.

The trio sat in the grass and Tsubasa took in the training area. The ground was made up of lavish green grass, rocks and boulders on the outer perimeter, and the sound of running water was calming despite the activities that were supposed to go on out here were quite the opposite.

"Mangetsu what did I tell you?" Came a stern, steady voice to their right. Tsubasa jumped.

"Dad don't scare us like that!" Protested Rangetsu. The orphan couldn't agree more. The man the youngest Hozūki's Dad was perched atop a huge rock off to their right. He had a sort of calming aura, even though his appearance was intimidating. He had white hair like his offspring, and pale purple eyes that held wisdom and curiosity. Like Tsubasa he kept some of his short hair pulled back, two long pieces that stopped just above his jawline that escaped their bindings sat in front of both of his ears. The Clan Head's features were angular but soft, with stubble dashed across the top of his lip, cheeks and chin. He held himself with confidence, even as he was perched atop the rock.

The patriarch glanced at the trio, then settled his gaze back on his oldest son who was recovering from getting battered.

"If your opponents stronger than you, then your tactics should be-"

" _Attack misdirection, genjutsu, and speed tactics_. Yes Dad _I know_. It's just hard to do that in the moment." The oldest Hozūki sibling groaned.

"You have to get used to doing things _in the moment_. Failing to achieve that means _death_." Zabuza scoffed, "I won't have the current inheritor of my namesake dying because he _'couldn't do it in the heat of the moment'_." The father figure body flickered to the rock his lover was perched atop, leaned against it and closed his eyes, not seeing Mangetsu flinch at his harsh but true words.

"Hey! Come on Tou-chan let's go again!" The oldest sibling yelled wih new determination from the other side of the training area.

The man in question cracked open an eye. "Your new opponents are your siblings and their new friend."

"But Tou-chan!-" Whatever Mangetsu was about to say was abruptly stopped but the look his father figure gave him. He reluctantly turned his attention to the trio.

"Oi, brats! Get over here so you can lose!" Mangetsu harrumphed condescendingly.

A shiver ran down Tsubasa's spine. They were expected to go against Mangetsu!? He had to be at least a third year! He had already gotten his permanent weapon! The long, thin blade was at least three feet, and glinted in the little sun that got through the thick mist overhead.

Tsubasa gulped,

"Hey don't worry, he won't be using that," said Rangetsu, just as Mangetsu frowned and dropped the blade.

"Well that's a relief,"

"Come on you guys, huddle."

The two did as Suigetsu asked and formed a circle.

"Aniki is faster than all of us, yes,"

Rangetsu groaned at the fact,

"But we'll p-probably only be using taijutsu right?" Tsubasa asked timidly.

Rangetsu nodded and Suigetsu gave a solemn 'right'.

"I have a plan," Rangetsu stated as her lips began to curl into a wicked grin, Suigetsu seemingly couldn't resist following suit, "We've sparred with Aniki before, but you don't know our fighting style so you probably couldn't merge with our attacks without throwing them off Tsubasa,"

The boy's eyes fell some,

"but that's not bad! Me and Suigetsu can expose openings in Aniki's attacks and you can punish them! With three of us and one of him? It's foolproof!"

"Punish?" He asked, he didn't know what she meant by that.

"It's when you take advantage of your opponent's weakness, or openings in their stance or attacks," Suigetsu said in a sagely tone, sneaking glances at his older brother over his shoulder.

"We're ready?" Rangetsu asked with a raised eyebrow, looking into their eyes throughly, searching for any sign of uncertainty.

Tsubasa nodded and Suigetsu responded with a 'Let's go!'

They broke their circle, "Rear-facing triangle formation, Tsubasa you're at point. LET'S GO ANIKI!"

Tsubasa looked at the twins in front of him, and took a deep breath. He could do this, they believed in him.

The twins slid into fighting stances that looked completely different from the Kiri Standard as Mangetsu charged at them.

 _If I can appear subdued, then maybe he won't expect anything from me.._

Mangetsu threw a punch at Suigetsu, seemingly not seeing Rangetsu take a sweep at his legs. The oldest Hozūki jumped and continued his barrage of punches at Suigetsu. Like a lion ready to pounce, Rangetsu appeared in the air behind Mangetsu, hands locked in the position for a hammer fist. As her attack hit home on Mangetsu's back, the boy whirled around to punch his sister.

That's when everything went into slow motion. Suigetsu backed back just a fraction, but just enough for Tsubasa to notice. And as Rangetsu redirected Mangetsu's punch, it all clicked. _This was an opening._ Tsubasa surged forward and roundhouse kicked the back of Mangetsu's left knee with as much force as he could muster, adrenaline running through his veins.

As Mangetsu inevitably fell back, he pushed off with his right leg, and did a one-handed backflip to try and get some space, wobbly landing all apart of the package.

And as soon as his feet hit the ground, his siblings were on him like _**dogs**_.

Like a well-oiled machine, Rangetsu dashed forward and kicked her oldest brother's chin with the balls of her feet, small legs extending to reach, not even half a second later Suigetsu landed a charging elbow to Mangetsu's stomach.

The oldest Hozūki gritted his teeth as he realized that they _are_ threats. The cruel reality that he had underestimated them feeling like a slap to the face.

He was proud of his siblings but he couldn't simply let them _show him up_. He couldn't disappoint Zabuza. He had to show him he _was_ worthy. That he could step up to the plate, that he could handle the pressure. He could be a _Swordsman of the Mist_.

So, he called upon all his speed and yanked Rangetsu behind him and charged an elbow to the base of her neck, much like Suigetsu had did to him, knocking her out.

He tossed Suigetsu into the air, and spin-kicked the pressure point in his leg, the boy landing without the use of his leg.

Then he focused on the silver-haired boy, his gaze flittering from Rangetsu's prone form to Suigetsu growling and sputtering in the grass to their left. Mangetsu smiled as he watched the boy's resolve solidify.

Just as the orphan was about to charge, Mangetsu grabbed the pressure point in his shoulder and watched as his knees buckled.

Mangetsu stared at Zabuza, feeling something odd in his chest as pride shown in his father figure's eyes, small smirk barely visible under his bandages.

He finally did it, Zabuza thought, he finally released his ruthlessness.

•||~ ~||•

 _ **AN/**_

Aaaaaand this chapters cut short, but I'll be back! :))


	4. Playing Cards

_**Chapter 4: Cards Under the Table**_

. .

It was the earliest hours of the day. The night of the previous day was over, and a new day had just begun. Kenjetsu was lying on his side, listening to his partner sharpen his sword with a wet stone. Kenjetsu turned around to watch him, he had woken up about an hour ago to the same sounds and wondered how long Zabuza had been going.

Kenjetsu sat up, still groggy, and scooted over to Zabuza and laid his forehead on his partner's bare back.

"How long have you been awake?" The Demon grunted as he slowed his pace.

"Couple of hours," He said lowly.

"You should rest." murmured Kenjetsu, Zabuza only hummed.

"The kids are awake." The clan head held in a chuckle, Zabuza was trying to take the attention off himself, he'd let him go this one time.

"Speaking of the kids, they're growing everyday. Mangetsu's at the top of his class and the twins aren't lacking anywhere." Kenjetsu said, smiling proudly.

"That's to be expected." Zabuza tried to say dismissively, but the clan head wasn't gonna let him off again.

"You're proud of them!" Kenjetsu said in a sing-song voice, while poking and rubbing Zabuza's sides, making him squirm slightly.

Coincidentally there was a couple of knocks on the door, the clan head huffed. What do you have to do for some mack around here? Zabuza seemed pretty bothered himself, stomping towards the door when he realized Kenjetsu wasn't getting up.

He pulled the door open harshly, looked down at the the kids and grunted. There were groggy choruses of 'hey Tou-chan' and 'can we come in?' Kenjetsu grinned, they were just too cute. Zabuza looked to him, Kenjetsu nodded. If they didn't let them in they'd start playing and make a whole lot of noise. It was better to put them to sleep in their room than to leave them alone and have to go scold them.

One by one they sat on the bed, Zabuza first followed by Mangetsu, and then Suigetsu. Ran-chan stood at the foot of the bed, rubbing her eyes before climbing on the bed and then crawling into Kenjetsu's lap. Zabuza scoffed and Kenjetsu had to suppress a chuckle.

Rangetsu was the only one that still sat in their lap. Suigetsu and Mangetsu had decided they were too old, so the two fathers took little victories whenever their youngest took solace in one of their laps, especially since she was so picky.

"So why are you brats awake?" The question visibly made two of the siblings uncomfortable, Mangetsu went still and Suigetsu suddenly found the fur covers interesting.

"Sleep is boring." Whined Mangetsu, "Yeah! Sleep is boring!" The Father of three held in a laugh, Zabuza deadpanned.

"Well since you're all in here we might as well talk about something productive."

"Like what?" Asked Mangestu.

"Like, you guy's hair is getting long.." Kenjetsu left the suggestion in the air.

"No it isn't, Dad!" Insisted Suigetsu, "I bet it won't even be enough for a ponytail!"

Rangetsu perked up at Suigetsu's argument, and Kenjetsu started running his fingers through her hair—it was below her shoulders now.

"Alright, Mangetsu see if your brother's right." The oldest sibling snickered and gradually started pulling all Suigetsu's hair up into a ponytail, running his fingers through it to keep it smooth.

Sure enough when he was done there was a little white tuft on the little boy's head, his growing bangs left on his forehead.

"Wow Sui-kun! I've never seen that much of your face before!" His twin exclaimed as he scoffed.

"You look nice Sui-kun," the boy wasn't having it and rolled his eyes, earning him a thump on the forehead, "doesn't he Zabuza?" The Demon of the Mist was pulling at the little tuft with a ghost of a smile, "I like the little warrior tuft," he looked at Rangetsu, "put Ran-chan's hair up."

Kenjetsu started pulling his daughter's hair up one lock at a time. He would hate when his children grew up, when they'd have to become ninja and kill. He was grateful for Zabuza being there to train them and tell them yes, they would have to kill people and no, they couldn't be hesitant about it. Mangetsu was having a harder time coming to terms with it since he had Kenjetsu's nature, and was raised with it. But the twins had no problem accepting it, and that unnerved the father of three on some levels. Kenjetsu pulled the last lock of his daughter's hair up, the kids and Zabuza chattering as they waited.

"Go sit next to your brother." The clan head whispered to his daughter.

She crawled over and tapped his head a couple of times, when she had his attention, she pointed at their Dad.

"Oi..." the twins groaned in unison, their father and oldest brother had stars in their eyes. They looked at their Tou-chan and almost died in exasperation, he fell back asleep!

"HOW DID I GET GIFTED WITH THESE PEDIGREE-"

"ADORABLE!"

"CHILDREN!" "SIBLINGS!"

Kenjetsu turned towards Mangetsu with stars still in his eyes, "Wait, no!" He tried to protest, but a 'warrior tuft' as Zabuza called it was already being formed on the top of his head.

When it was done the Hozūki siblings were sitting side by side, warrior tufts on all of their heads. Kenjetsu snapped a picture, and patted them all on the head.

The twins fell asleep about five minutes later, Mangetsu following suit. Kenjetsu scooted closer to Zabuza, almost instantly falling asleep once he was grabbed.

. .

 _Why does the sun have to be so blaringly bright?_ Kenjetsu felt the empty area behind him, and why does Zabuza have to be so hungry all the time.. usually when Zabuza woke up before him, he was eating.

Kenjetsu got up from the bed, careful not to wake any of the children.

. .

He soundlessly walked into the kitchen, noticing that the glass door to their outside area was wide open. He could slightly make out Zabuza's form sitting in front of the creek.

The clan head made his way outside, appreciating the cool March winds. Kiri was out of its brutal winter, but wasn't full into the scorching summer.

He sat next to his partner and admired his form. Zabuza still hadn't put his bandages back on, hairless face on display. He preferred to stay clean shaven, contrary to Kenjetsu. My beards actually getting slightly long..

"There's a Yuki child." Zabuza suddenly said in a guarded tone, still looking at the flowing water of the creek. The father of three was thoroughly surprised but didn't let it show on his features. Zabuza snuck a glance at him to gauge his reaction, and returned to looking back at the water.

"Older than the twins, younger than Mangetsu. I raised him till I could leave him in the woods by himself, and I check on him daily. He-"

"Bring him here." Kenjetsu interrupted calmly. That child would be killed if his heritage was ever discovered, he deserved a chance at life.

Zabuza's mouth was slightly ajar, and he snapped it shut once he noticed.

. .

Mangetsu unwillingly opened his eyes and sat up, it was Friday and he had to get his siblings ready for the academy.

He shoved the twins, earning two groans, "Get up you guys, it's Friday." More groans, "Come _onnn_!" The oldest sibling whined, and proceeded to pad quietly out of the room, twin footsteps following closely behind.

Once the siblings made it to their shared bathroom, all of them equipped themselves with toothbrushes and Mangetsu gave them all dots of paste.

After washing their faces, Mangetsu instructed them to pull out their clothes as he went to go get his.

He walked in the twins' room and threw his clothes on Suigetsu's bed. The twins only had on their underwear and had laid their clothes on Rangetsu's bed, as it was next to their closet. The oldest sibling plopped down on his sister's bed and held up her shirt.

"You see the arm holes okay?" He asked, receiving a muffled 'mhm' as he picked up Suigetsu's shirt and did the same.

Once they had their shirts on he went to go put on his clothes, they could put on their pants, bandages and sandals themselves.

He pulled the sleeveless black tanktop over his head, pulled his purple pants on his legs, and lastly pulled on his gray, weighted arm warmers and leg warmer sandals.

He walked over to the twins' dresser and pulled out a comb and a couple of pins.

"Hey put those down." The twins had pulled out combs of their own and were yanking at their hair. Mangetsu snatched the combs away from them.

"Why'd you take them!?"

"Because you guys yank your hair out.. Come on Sui-kun." Mangetsu sat down on the floor and gestured for the boy to come.

The oldest sibling started pulling the comb from end to root until there were no kinks, then he gathered up Suigetsu's bangs and pulled them into the black pin.

"Come on Ran-chan." He called, she walked over and yawned.

He did the same to his sister, the only variation being her bangs were pulled back with an apricot colored pin.

Mangetsu combed his hair, and his bangs were long enough to fit into a small ponytail.

. .

The siblings had eaten breakfast and gotten their bentos, and went outside to tell their parents they were leaving. The twins ran while Mangetsu lagged behind.

He looked at Zabuza. The man had suddenly appeared one day when he and the twins were playing, and after that day he had just became a constant. He had always heard stories about Zabuza Momochi being the ruthless Demon of the Mist but his behavior to his family showed such a contrast that it baffled Mangetsu. His Father and Zabuza had a unique relationship that he'd been wanting to ask about since he came. They were like the balance to each other, and it confused him when he was younger, but he could see how happy his Dad was, so he left it alone.

He walked over to where his Dad and father figure were conversing with the twins.

"Today when you get home we're doing evasion practice." Said Kenjetsu, which erupted a cheer from Rangetsu and a groan from Suigetsu. Rangetsu was quicker while Suigetsu was stronger.

"Go on brats, don't be late."

. .

The first class of the day for the twins was Taijutsu and Kenjutsu combined. The courses were in one class since taijutsu dealt with physical strength, and you needed physical strength to wield a sword, or even just a weapon.

Their class, or Squad 9 had all of their classes together. Each course had 2 main teachers, and 2 minor teachers. The teachers for Squad 9's taijutsu-kenjutsu course were: Tetsuo-taijutsu, Ishigi-kenjutsu, and the two minor teachers being Tobimaru and Asoka.

After wading through the rushing kids, the twins finally made it to their training area, finding their squad mates and teachers.

"Alright genin-to-be's," Ishigi spoke in a loud voice, grabbing most of the kid's attention, "Today we're gonna start off with stretches, and get into weight training."

Ishigi was a man of medium-to lean stature, black, cunning Water Country eyes, a set brow and white Fukuyama Clan-esque hair, which was shortest on the sides and backs of the head and longest on the top. He demanded the attention of his students and taught ruthlessly. He was there to make quality ninja and that's what he did. Tetsuo stood off to his left, Tobimaru and Asoka to his right.

"Ishigi-sensei, what's weight training?" Entei Narura asked the question no one else wanted to. He was a boy a bit on the shorter side, with bright sun-blonde hair and grass green eyes. He preferred to be called by his last name and was known for his sweet nature.

"Well Narura-kun, weight training is where you put heavy weights on all your limbs to increase strength and speed." A chorus of quiet 'ohh's erupted from Squad 9.

"Get into groups of four." Tetsuo commanded, the children started filtering into groups and arguing about who wanted to be with who.

Rangetsu, Suigetsu, and Tsubasa were already together and just decided they'd wait for a fourth to come instead of seeking one out.

"Hey! Tetsuo-san said get in groups not argue!" Tobimaru exclaimed. He was on the shorter side with brown-russet Fukuyama-esque hair, like Ishigi's except for the color. He had the typical Water Country black, slanted eyes, and carried a katana on his side.

Then finally a boy walked over, _cool, we'll have four_! Thought Rangetsu, he was the average height for a six year old, with water country eyes, and hair similar to Tobimaru in style and color. _Hey, don't clans usually have the same type of hair and eyes?_ Rangetsu thought, as her eyes flittered between the boy, Ishigi, Tobimaru, and Seisuke. The boy sat down next to Tsubasa, and his eyes nervously shifted between them all.

"Can I be in you guy's group?" He asked in a small, but slightly brash voice. As if he wasn't used to being nice when he asked for things.

They all nodded and the boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's your name?" asked Tsubasa.

"Ken'Ichi, isn't yours Tsubasa?" After getting a nod Ken'Ichi looked at the twins, "and Rangetsu and Suigetsu?"

"That's us!" Rangetsu said with a smile, a frown settled on her brother's face. "I was gonna say that." Suigetsu said moodily. "Aww you almost had it," she wiggled her fingers mockingly, "gotta be quicker than that." She finished with a devilish smile. Ken'Ichi and Tsubasa erupted in laughter.

"Alright," Tetsuo sat on the ground, "I want you all to spread your legs as wide as they can go," all of the children followed suit, "then take your arms, reach forward as far as you can go, and hold it." Tetsuo surveyed all of the kids to make sure they were doing it right, "Make sure your partners are doing it correctly!" He shouted for emphasis.

Ishigi, Tobimaru, and Asoka were checking on the kids, making sure they weren't performing the stretch incorrectly.

"Eventually you'll be able to reach all the way forward and it won't hurt at all." Said Tetsuo.

Tetsuo went through many stretches, and explained how they would keep the kids from pulling a muscle in battle, and would help them not be as sore if they did it before being physical.

After they finished the stretching part of the course, Ishigi took back the spotlight.

. .

"ALL RIGHT SEWER RATS!" Ishigi yelled, the kids erupted in protests.

Prior to speaking, Ishigi instructed Tobimaru and Asoka to get three big black bags he had stashed...somewhere.

" _These_ ," Ishigi motioned for the minor teachers to empty the bags, "Are your weights!"

Weights in the form of pinstriped arm and leg warmers in faded, pastel colors were littered all over the ground.

"Well what're you waiting for?" Confused stares were his only answers, he rolled his eyes, "Come on! Pick a color, we don't have all day!" Ishigi said exasperatedly.

The children rushed to the pile with vigor, "Last one there has to get pink!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he ran.

Laughter poured out of the kid's mouths as Ken'Ichi arrived last. "Hey knock it off! Pink's not even that bad anyway!" His facial expression contrasted his words as he looked upon the faded pink with distaste.

"These are heavy!" A student exclaimed.

"Well what did you expect?" Ishigi asked, unimpressed, "They're weighted."

"Help all of them put the weights on." Tetsuo instructed Tobimaru and Asoka, once he realized Ishigi had no intention to.

Tobimaru walked over to help Ken'Ichi, and gave him a confused look, "Are you sure you want pink?" Tsubasa and the twins erupted in giggles, Ken'Ichi looked at them with an angry look in his eye, then looked back at Tobimaru, " _OF COURSE_ I DO TOBIMARU-SEMPAI," He looked dead at his companions, "PINK'S MY FAVORITE COLOR!" He yelled angrily, but then looked sheepish once he noticed the whole class staring at him. His cheeks reddened and his irritated expression settled back on his face.

As Tobimaru slid every weight on Ken'Ichi's limbs his form noticeably slumped.

"Wow," Suigetsu breathed, "Those must be heavy," he grinned in anticipation, "are you guys ready?" Coincidentally, Tetsuo body-flickered over to Rangetsu. He bent down on his knee.

"Hello Rangetsu-chan," he greeted with a bored look in his eye,

"Hello Tetsuo-sensei!" She chirped, earning a chuckle from the jōnin.

"What color would you like?" He asked, a frown coming to Rangetsu's face as she thought,

"Grey please!" Tetsuo nodded and began to put the weights on her limbs.

Rangetsu made a strained sound, "Tetsuo-sensei how are these this heavy?" She felt her muscles pulling, "They're only arm and leg warmers! They must have a seal!" Her Dad had spoke to her and her siblings briefly about seals before, he said they were complicated and could do seemingly impossible things.

"As a matter of fact," the honey-blonde slid on the last warmer, "they do," he turned one of her arm warmers so that a little intricate, black symbol was visible, "this is a weight seal, it puts about twenty-five pounds on each of the warmers. It also conforms to your arms and legs so they won't fall off. Just push some chakra into the seal and it'll release." And with that he was gone.

Ishigi and Tetsuo split the class in half, Ishigi's half did weight training a little more appropriate for kenjutsu students, and vice-versa for Tetsuo.

By the time the kenjutsu-taijutsu course was over for the day, all the kids were beat and sweaty.

. .

Squad 9 walked, or more like hobbled outside of the Academy to meet with Kisa and Byakuya for Ninjutsu.

They all arrived where they usually met, but none of their teachers were there.

Then Byakuya seemingly appeared out of the mist, "Have you all really not made any progress in detecting genjutsu?" He asked the quiet class. Rangetsu inwardly cursed herself, she should have been able to detect it. With clenched fists she looked down at the grass below her feet.

Byakuya was somewhat tall and lanky, with oddly pale skin for a Water Country native. He had straight, coal black hair, and cold black, slanted eyes, and looked at every person he met, warily. He wore a thin, black, sleeveless trench coat that stopped at his knees over his jōnin flak jacket, with bandages running down his arms and faded, black pinstriped warmers on his legs.

A shriek was heard as Kisa made her appearance. She had appeared out of the mist as well, tapping Tsubasa on the shoulder, startling the silver-haired boy.

She was the average height for a woman, with long black hair, black eyes, and a cunning smile on her lips. She wore a black, corset-esque top, with a tan cloth that wrapped around her left thigh, bandages running down her legs, and black sandals.

"Do all of you have your scrolls?" Kisa asked, all of the students were given scrolls filled with basic ninjutsu based on their chakra-nature. Everyone pulled theirs out.

"Me and Byakuya-san are going to come around and see how you're doing on the ninjutsu you've been given to learn, and help you out." She said in a smooth, even tone.

Different spectacles of jutsu could be seen as every student presented it for critiquing, until finally, Kisa came over to Rangetsu.

"Hello Rangetsu-chan," she said smoothly,

"Hello Kisa-sensei!" Rangetsu looked around at the other students, Suigetsu and Tsubasa giving her a 'what are you doing' look. She leaned in to whisper in Kisa's ear, "I wanna learn genjutsu like you and Byakuya-sensei!"

Kisa laughed, "Maybe in your later years, I can teach you." Rangetsu's eyes lit up, "Really!?" She asked in disbelief.

Kisa just smiled and nodded her head, "Mhm. Now can you do a Uo Tsuba jutsu for me?" Rangetsu nodded and proceeded to speedily, but sloppily go through some hand seals. Water rushed up her throat, out of her mouth, and into the air, hitting the one and only Akane Chiura.

" _Who_ do you think _you are_ hurling your **_spit water_** at me?!" She had secretly been watching Rangetsu preform her jutsu but had not been expecting to get drenched.

"Akane-chan can it please wait?" Kisa asked, voice still smooth despite the girl's outburst. Akane's face was growing redder by the minute and her frown deepening even faster, prompting Suigetsu to put in his two cents in, in place of his sister.

"Calm down Akane-chan don't pop a blood vessel, it's just water." He said dismissively. Steam started coming out of her ears. Ignoring the growing situation, Kisa began to critique Rangetsu.

"Your hand signs were sloppy Rangetsu-chan, slow down, focus and keep them neat. You put way too much chakra into the jutsu also."

Meanwhile Suigetsu was running around trying to escape Akane's wrath, Byakuya off laughing somewhere...

"Try doing it again." Kisa commanded after turning her away from the class. Rangetsu nodded and went through the hand signs again, this time slower. She put less chakra into it and got a more pressurized stream of water, this time making a slight hole in a tree. "See?" Kisa patted Rangetsu's head and went to go find her twin.

. .

"Ahhh, this is the stuff!" Suigetsu said, plopping a rice ball into his mouth. It was Squad 9's lunch time (at the end of the day, sadly) and the twins, Tsubasa, and Ken'Ichi were eating. Rangetsu and Suigetsu split their bentos with the two boys, seeing as the orphanage didn't make bentos for them.

"I'm pretty full though Sui-kun.." said Rangetsu.

"Our sensei's really wore us out today." Said Ken'Ichi.

"All my muscles hurt and I'm so tired from using all that chakraaaa!" Tsubasa groaned.

"Well are you guys ready to go home? We can walk together!" Rangetsu suggested.

"Really?" Ken'Ichi asked unsurely, his hair on the top of his head hanging over his eyes. He's gonna have to get a haircut.

"Yeah," confirmed Suigetsu, neither of the other two boys noticed, but Suigetsu was analyzing Ken'Ichi. Rangetsu would have to ask him about it later. "Which orphanage do you stay at?" Suigetsu inquired.

Ken'Ichi looked down, "Its the one across from the Red Light District.." he trailed off, and after being met with silence he quickly added, "You don't have to walk me, it's not the best place to b-"

"No," Rangetsu interjected, "we'll walk you." She said firmly. _Ken'Ichi doesn't have friends,_ she realized, he had a sad look in his eyes that told her he was used to being alone.

Suigetsu looked at her in question but the look in her eye told him there wasn't any getting out of it. He stood up, started walking and the rest of the group followed suit.

"Alright Tsubasa we'll drop you off first, then go around the market district and drop you off, Ken'Ichi." Suigetsu said.

As they were walking off of the Academy grounds they heard loud footsteps behind them, only to find Akane Chiura, running towards Rangetsu.

As soon as the Chiura girl got within arms reach of the Hozūki she threw three punches that Rangetsu dodged, Rangetsu grabbed both of her arms, "What's your problem?" She asked sincerely.

Akane must not have been expecting that, as her cheeks went red and she wouldn't meet the girl's eyes, "I wanted to get you back for hitting me with your Uo Tsuba jutsu.." she muttered while looking at the ground.

"Oh," Rangetsu said, "I'm sorry Akane-chan. I guess I never did apologize, huh?" She laughed nervously, and let go of Akane's arms. Akane's face was even redder and was still getting worse, "Hey! Are you oka-"

"I'll see you tomorrow Rangetsu-chan!" She rushed out as she ran away.

Rangetsu looked at her retreating form in confusion at first, but then just shrugged her shoulders and sighed, turning back to her group only to find them giggling.

Even when they started walking again they were giggling, "Hey, what's funny!?" They started laughing even _more_. A tick mark started to form on Rangetsu's forehead.

"Nothing's f-f-funny!" Suigetsu said before he and the group burst into giggles again.

"Is this about Akane?" The younger twin inquired, "because if it is it's not her fault she couldn't control her blushing.." she said.

"Have you ever seen Akane-teme blush like that?" Tsubasa said with a laugh. Rangetsu didn't have an answer, Akane was always mean to them. She was mean to other kids that weren't her friends, but especially them. But when I'm nice to her she always gets all red.. ".. Well.. no.." she trailed, were they trying to say Akane liked her?!

Rangetsu's eyes widened in realization, "Akane doesn't like me!" She exclaimed in denial, _or did she_? They all laughed as Tsubasa walked into his orphanage. "Or does she, Ran-chan?" Tsubasa asked teasingly. Rangetsu rolled her eyes and frowned, she'd think about it later.

. .

It smelled bad near the Red Light District. It smelled like smoke, fish, sweat, and other bad things. It made Rangetsu a little uneasy and uncomfortable. She looked over at her brother, he was too. Ken'Ichi looked fine though, just a little tense. They came up on a little wood and stone building, kids easily heard through the walls. It made Rangetsu a little wary.

"This is it you guys." Ken'Ichi waved at them as he walked to the door.

"Be careful Ken'Ichi!" The youngest Hozūki called.

"Yeah, be careful!" Her twin said.

The door was opened and a lady ushered Ken'Ichi inside.

. .

The twins began walking home.

"This is gonna take sooo long!" Rangetsu groaned,

"Well _you_ wanted to walk him home!" Suigetsu said with a sharp tone.

"You've seen him around class Suigetsu, he doesn't have friends." His sister was right. Whenever they saw him he was by himself, not talking to anyone. _But did we really have to walk him home_? Suigetsu questioned his sister in his head.

"I just wanted to let him know that if he wanted to, he could be our friend.." She murmured with a frown on her face, her usually pinkish eyes looking more amethyst.

He didn't want his sister to be sad, he just...didn't wanna walk so far to get home..

"Well do we have to walk him home _every_ day, Rangetsu?" He whined, which was something common amongst the three Hozūki siblings.

"Well.. no, it is kinda far to get back home, and Dad and Tou-chan wouldn't like us getting back later than usual." She looked up at the sky. Suigetsu nodded.

"Well let's take an alleyway to get back quicker!" Suigetsu had spotted one that cut through the Red Light District and back to the hill they had to walk up to get to their house.

"But Dad said alleyways aren't safe.." Rangetsu's warning was useless as they had already walked into the damp alley.

They walked at a slightly brisk pace, until Rangetsu noticed some trash moving.

"Suigetsu what's that?" A little white paw had poked out from the trash, a white head with big ears and bright yellow eyes followed. Suigetsu looked upon the kitten in awe, him and his twin immediately drawn to it.

Suigetsu picked it up and his nose curled up, it stunk. Rangetsu was petting it with a grin on her face, that made Suigetsu smile too. Even if the kitten did stink, it was cute.

"That's a cute cat, isn't it." A deep voice called out from their right. The tone immediately made Suigetsu's chest tighten and his limbs feel like lead. The tone was slinky, like a snake, or like a predator in general. _Danger_ , Suigetsu's instincts yelled at him. He pushed the kitten into Rangetsu's arms as he tried to think of a plan.

A hand reached into his sister's white hair, and wrenched her head forward.

Suigetsu's eyes widened as the mans face came into view. His brown hair visibly greasy and long, his bangs were too. They hung over his hitai-ate and over his brown eyes. He was smiling like a kid that had just been given a treat by his mother, and his eyes drunk in their forms with glee.

"Ohhh," his smile grew even wider, "You two are Hozūki! You'll go high on the market," he leaned into his sister's ear, "And you'll be good in bed too." He jerked his sister's head back and bashed her face against the brick wall. A snarl broke from her throat and all Suigetsu saw was red.

" _THAT'S MY SISTER!_ " Two voices yelled in unison. And in that split second the man flew forward from a kick to his head. Continuing their onslaught, almost too quick for Suigetsu to see, the person drew their sword and slashed the man's throat.

It was then that Suigetsu realized the person that had saved them, was Mangetsu.

Mangetsu sheathed his sword, and scooped Rangetsu up into his arms. She had blood running down her face, Suigetsu's eyes burned, his throat tightened, and his face grew hot. But he _wasn't_ going to cry. He picked up the kitten—Rangetsu had dropped it when..

Suigetsu made a distressed sound, he didn't wanna think about that.

"Come on, Sui-kun." Mangetsu called, his voice was hoarse and raspy and made Suigetsu wince.

Mangetsu wrapped his arm around Suigetsu's side, and jumped high in the air, and then suddenly Suigetsu's body felt like it was being pushed a million miles a hour, and they were on the hill their house was located on.

As soon as Suigetsu's feet touched the ground, he felt like he needed to throw up.

"It'll be okay Sui-kun, we need to go though, Ran-chan's wounds are bleeding a lot." He said, concern laced throughly in his voice.

"No they're not Aniki!" She insisted, and tried to wipe it off her face. There was blood in her moonlight white hair and all over her tanned skin. _It's my fault._ Suigetsu's own voice echoed in his head. _Ran-chan is_ _hurt and it's all my fault._

Mangetsu took off in a sprint, and Suigetsu followed suit, missing the figure that watched them in the mist.

. .

Off in an abandoned village, there was a meeting going on, between a scorned clan, and a peace-wanting Clan Head.

 _Wouldn't be so much easier if I was aggressive?_ the Clan Head thought, _Peacemaking is hard and tedious.. and then I look like the bad guy_. _But with the more aggressive route I could just go to war, and_ _die and let-_

"Kenjetsu-sama," the man was snapped out of his thoughts by the current leader of the last of the Kaguya, Shiro. He had stark white hair, a more burly build, and a squarish face. His sharp green eyes bore into Kenjetsu.

When he saw he had the Hozūki Clan head's attention, the man continued with what he was saying. "I believe-" he took a breath and looked back at his clan members behind him, "We, the last of the Kaguya Clan believe that Kirigakure has killed too many, and mistreated too many, and that this nation deserves to go to war."

Kenjetsu sighed inwardly. The Kaguya were so war-set, it blinded their vision. They wanted to do a last ditch attack on Kiri for revenge.

"If you do that," Kenjetsu scanned the eyes of every Kaguya in the dim room, "Every single one of you will die, and there will be no one to carry on the Kaguya legacy."

Shiro stood up in anger, Kenjetsu rose too and held up his hand for silence before Shiro attempted to speak.

"Kirigakure's defense is at one of its highest points, all of the teaching systems have been revised and the genin output is 100 times the usual. Every single one of you would be cut down."

Shiro calmed down, but still appeared agitated, his face graced with a deep frown. The clan was picking up on his energy, but still listening intently to Kenjetsu.

"We are aware that the Yagura, the current Mizukage, is being controlled by an outside force. High-ranking officers are also affected by this... this force. What we need to do, is gather all of our people in this nation and eliminate the Mizukage, and anyone else affected, or even suspected to be." Kenjetsu said with conviction.

"You would be ripping the government to shreds." _Shiro doesn't think the plan is solid_.

"Indeed I would. It would take time, but I'd take all the time in the world to make sure we revolutionize Kiri and make sure the Daughter Clans don't put one of their groomed-since-birth offspring in the seat to be Mizukage." Kenjetsu looked at Shiro hard in the eyes, he didn't want this clan to die.

"If anyone should be the Mizukage of the land I grew up in, and the land my ancestors roamed, it should be you, Kenjetsu Hozūki." Murmured agreements broke out among the clan members, "You are revered as the God of Water and the Gentle Giant of Kiri. Who better to govern the land of our people, than you?" Shiro turned to the Kaguya, and said unintelligible words to them. Kenjetsu felt the energy rise in the room as the Kaguya cheered.

He couldn't be Mizukage.

He had _children_ to raise.

A _partner_ to tend to.

 _People_ to watch over.

An old Kaguya woman on the side of the room rocked in her rocking chair, smiled and shook her head at Kenjetsu, as if she was amused by his situation.

"We refuse to be apart of a Kirigakure not governed by you Kenjetsu-sama." That was a threat and a compliment in one.

Kenjetsu sighed, "That is not my path, Shiro-sama. I have children, and a partner."

"He's telling the truth! A prodigy and two bundles of potential he has, Shiro." The old lady spewed information Kenjetsu had no idea how she knew.

"Would you be willing to be of a Kirigakure, where I pick and approve the Mizukage, Shiro-sama?" Kenjetsu watched all of the clan members anxiously.

Shiro leaned over the table, took Kenjetsu's hitai-ate from his hip and held it up.

"If you mark through this Old Kirigakure, filled with hate, and corruption, we can start anew." Shiro said sincerely, and laid the hitai-ate on the table.

Kenjetsu took out a kunai, dug it into the metal, and slashed through it.

The Kaguya erupted in cheers.

"TO A NEW KIRIGAKURE!"

" _TO A NEW KIRIGAKURE_!"

. .

"Where are we going Zabuza-sama?"

Haku had been eating a fish he had roasted, when Zabuza-sama came in the forest to visit like he usually did but, this time, he picked Haku up, and started jumping through the forest.

"To my family," he paused, a worried look came over his features, and suddenly they were moving through the forest a lot faster.

"To your family." Zabuza said in a weird tone.

"What's a family Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked, he had never heard that word before.

Zabuza didn't say anything for a few seconds, until they were out of the forest.

"People that love you."

They ran through hills and valleys, until they reached an area where houses and dens were abundant, but sparse at the same time. Haku looked at the structures he had never seen before in awe.

As they ran past the houses, and up a hill, a question popped in his head.

"How can people I've never met, love me?"

Zabuza kept his gaze straight ahead, not faltering at all.

"You'll know when you see them."

They came up on a quaint, medium-sized house, and Haku could feel three warm things in the house, they were all flickering, getting stronger, then settling back down again. Zabuza said those warm feelings were chakra signatures.

Zabuza put Haku down, his feet touching the cool grass.

He was very excited to meet his family. He calmed himself down though, fidgeting with his hands as he followed behind Zabuza-sama through the door.

The first sight that greeted him were three kids on the floor. The biggest boy had a smaller girl in his arms, the smallest boy sitting to his side, wiping the girl's face. There was blood on the cloth, blood on the floor, blood in the girl's hair, and on her face.

Haku looked to Zabuza to ask what was going on, only to be surprised at the devastated, worried expression on his face. Zabuza hurriedly sat next to the biggest boy, taking the girl from his arms.

Haku was unsure of what to do, but hesitantly sat in front of Zabuza-sama and next to the smallest boy.

" _What happened_?" Zabuza asked in a hoarse voice, to no one in particular.

"I was on my way home, when I felt the twins chakra flare, just a little, like they were scared. So I went to where they were and found them in an alleyway, the last thing I saw was a man bashing Ran-chan's face into that.. that jagged stone wall, Tou-san." He said shakily. "I killed him." He added. His eyes were red, and his lips were dry, like he had been crying. His white hair was slightly disheveled.

. .

Zabuza looked at the bloody cloth pressed to Rangetsu's eye. She was asleep, but there was too much blood, she had scrapes and a couple of punctures on her forehead, and a deep scratch on the bridge of her nose.

"Go get some bandages, Suigetsu." The boy didn't say anything, but followed the order. Concern immediately rose in Zabuza's chest for the boy, he looked completely shaken, tear tracks on his face, red eyes, and closed off body language. He would tend to Suigetsu, but right now Rangetsu was the main priority.

The only non-superficial wound, was probably her eye.

Zabuza slowly lifted the bloody cloth, and inwardly cringed.

There was a small gash in her eyelid and.. Rangetsu probably wouldn't be able to see the same out of her eye. While Zabuza was thinking, Suigetsu was walking back with the bandages, and the door opened, revealing Kenjetsu.

He walked over, a pensive look on his face.

He ran a hand through Haku's hair and patted the side of his face, "Hello, Haku."

If he wasn't so worried about his daughter, Zabuza would have laughed, Haku looked absolutely starstruck.

Kenjetsu did the same to Mangetsu, walked over repeated the gesture to his youngest son, took the roll of bandages from him, grabbed his hand and led him back to where everyone was sitting.

"It's okay, Suigetsu." Zabuza heard Mangetsu mutter.

Kenjetsu inspected Rangetsu's wounds and chuckled to himself, "She's out like a light."

As he got a wad of bandages together, pressed them to her wound, and began tying them there by wrapping bandages around her head, he spoke,

"Now I need you guys to tell me what happened to your sister."

Mangetsu repeated back everything he had said to Zabuza to his Dad.

"You know what I told you guys about alleyways, Suigetsu." He said in a scolding tone.

"I know Dad, Rangetsu reminded me but I still just- I wanted to get home quicker."

Kenjetsu smiled, "Impatient boy."

. .

Suigetsu lay awake, sleep escaping him. The little kitten they found wandered around the room. Suigetsu named it Cloudie.

 _Rangetsu probably doesn't even wanna be my sister anymore_. He heard what his Tou-chan said, Rangetsu wouldn't be able to see the same out of her eye again. _And it's all my fault_. Suigetsu thought guiltily.

 _His sister was his best friend_! If he lost her, who would he have to eat ramen with? Or train with? Or mess with? He'd still have Mangetsu but... it wouldn't be the same.

If Rangetsu didn't wanna be his sister anymore it would be so weird seeing her. They wouldn't talk like they usually did, or do everything together anymore. She'd just be another.. _person_! His eyes began to burn and the inevitable tears came, the boy wiping them as they hit his cheeks.

As Suigetsu began to sniffle, Rangetsu began to stir. He immediately went as quiet as he could, hoping he didn't wake her.

Rangetsu sat up in her bed and shook her head a couple times. Then she got up, walked over and laid down in front of Suigetsu.

Suigetsu's chest got tight as Rangetsu's lone purple eye bore into his.

"You're sad Suigetsu." She stated in a melancholic tone.

"Why are you even here!?" More tears escaped his eyes, "I'm the reason you won't be able to see the same anymore! I know you don't wanna be my sister anymore s-so just," he harshly wiped the tears from his cheeks, "So just go."

"You're not the reason Suigetsu, and even if I wanted to I couldn't just stop being your sister, _stupid_."

"I'm not stupid, _s-stupid_." Suigetsu wiped at his cheeks,

"So you'll always be my sister?"

"Yeah, and you'll always be my brother."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"How?"

"Because I was born your sister and to like not be your sister anymore I'd have to kill myself or something and then I'd be a ghost.."

"I bet being a ghost is cool."

"Ghosts can't drink rimwater."

"But they can still float everywhere."

"You only think that's cool because you're lazy."

"But you're lazy too!"

"..."

"HAH!"

. .

:) I'm back


	5. Mei

. .

Mei was jumping across the rooftops of Kirigakure, on her way to the Mizukage tower to pick up a mission. She'd love to be the Mizukage, Kirigakure's government wasn't operating efficiently and the Nation was in poor condition. Their economy was terrible—Yagura closed their borders and cut off most of their trade. It made the Nation look bad, and effected the people. She scoffed, she didn't know what was wrong with Yagura.

As she landed on another rooftop, she vaguely saw the silhouette of a person shoot in front of her, but not in time for her to stop. She slammed into their barrel chest, and frowned deeply as she rubbed her head. " _Watch where you're_...going."

She trailed off as she looked into the lavender eyes of one other than Hozūki Kenjetsu, the Gentle Giant of Kiri.

He smiled slightly as he looked down at her. She desperately tried to fight a blush from forming on her cheeks, she didn't know what it was about him but _Kami!_

 _"We need to talk, follow me."_ His words and tone contrasted against his smiling eyes and calm body language. Two figures appeared out of nowhere and jumped languidly in the direction of the market district. _Genjutsu_.

He shot off eastward, in the direction of the Hozūki Hill, but went straight past it. _So we're not going to his house.._

She followed him through hills and valleys, until they came upon one of the many abandoned villages in Kiri.

It was a war shook village, the old stone houses had big cracks, cuts, burns, and imprints in them, scars from ninjutsu.

A feel of emptiness and reverence surrounded the place and made Mei's mood go slightly mellow.

Kenjetsu led her to a big house in the middle of the village that was probably used as a meeting hall before it got shook by war. As they came up on the tall wooden doors, Kenjetsu turned to her.

"I want to include you in something important, Mei-san. I used a genjutsu to make it look like I interrupted you on your way to the Mizukage tower, and we went to go have lunch, because the information you're about to hear will change your life, and doesn't leave this house." Kenjetsu whispered seriously.

She looked at him hesitantly for a second, but then she decided to trust him.

"Hai, Kenjetsu-sama." She said with a nod.

"Hey, you don't have to address me with -sama."

"Well you're in charge here," she smiled, "Lead the way."

Kenjetsu turned and opened the double doors, and Mei wasn't prepared to see the Kaguya Clan sitting behind a long table.

They all had black hair and stemmed from a wiry build, all the way to burly.

There was one man who actually was seated at the table, his kin behind him. He had stark white hair and had a stoic air around him. His grass green eyes watched her closely as she sat in one of the chairs in front of him, next to Kenjetsu.

. .

"Kirigakure is nearly in shambles. Our people have lost their nationalism, our economy is terrible, city conditions are unacceptable and more children are on the street than ever and it's all because of the Mizukage, Yagura. Some kind of outside force is controlling him, and some other high-ranking officers." Kenjetsu looked from Shiro to Mei, "And we want a revolution. We want to gather all our people and as many shinobi as we can and take our country back."

Mei looked ecstatic and shocked at the same time, "I'm all in." She said with a smile.

"There's one last thing, we would like for you to be the Mizukage. You're good with money, people, and you want the best for Kirigakure. I know it." Kenjetsu could see Shiro's narrowed eyes _boring_ into Mei, analyzing her reaction.

She breathed in and looked at Kenjetsu, conviction in her eyes. "It would be an honor, Kenjetsu-sama."

Kenjetsu nodded, and stood up, "Its settled then."

Shiro, the rest of the Kaguya and Mei stood too. "It's an honor to serve you, Mizukage." Shiro said as he extended his hand to Mei. The handshake was strong and short, "Thank you Kaguya-san." She said.

"Take off your hitai-ate." The Hozūki Clan Head commanded.

Mei took it off and sat it on the table. Kenjetsu took out a kunai and handed it it to Mei. Kenjetsu gestured to the headband, "This is the Old Kirigakure, if you wish to start anew, mark through it."

 _And that was the start of a New Kirigakure._

. .

 _Kenjetsu's house is so nice and quaint!_

Mei looked around the house as she was surrounded with a feeling of home. Kenjetsu had invited her over for dinner after the meeting with the Kaguya. The plaster walls of the house were a nice washed blue, with polished wood. The futons were placed nicely with tables in the middle, small pillows lining the tables. The kitchen was behind the spacious living room. She took a seat on the futon facing the kitchen.

"I'm gonna start cooking dinner Mei-san." Kenjetsu said as he rattled pots and pans in the kitchen, "The twins, Mangetsu, Zabuza, and Haku are outside if you'd like to join them."

. .

Rangetsu threw fluid punches at Suigetsu, the boy evaded although some punches hit their mark. He fired back with his own punches then quickly swept at his sister's legs. She cartwheeled backward, and jumped at him with a charging elbow.

They exchanged blows, and tested each other's endurance, growing more tired with every punch and kick. Ishigi had upped their weights recently, their muscles screaming in protest.

They stood crouched, and panting, analyzing each other with small, excited grins on their faces. Rangetsu's left side was facing the house, whereas Suigetsu's right side was.

And then Suigetsu realized too late, that a woman with red hair had just walked up to Rangetsu on her left side.

"That was a good mat-"

Rangetsu violently whirled around, and jumped back a few steps. Her lips were pulled back in a snarl, her brows were furrowed and her lavender-pink eyes were narrowed.

 _"Don't approach me from my mōten!"_

 _. ._

Mei was at lost for words.

She had seemingly personally triggered one of Kenjetsu's children. The young girl had a murderous gleam in her eye that Mei was only used to seeing in full-fledged Kirigakure shinobi. _That wasn't Kenjetsu's temper._ She couldn't look away from the girl's sharp, light lavender, nearly pink eyes. _Those aren't Kenjetsu's. Who was their mother?_

 _"_ I'm sorry." Mei said sincerely.

The girl didn't seem angry anymore, just uninterested in the situation. The boy in front of her, _that must be her twin_ , was looking at Mei with pity and distrust.

Two chakra signatures came towards them simultaneously, _Mangetsu and Zabuza?_ But she couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl to look and see.

A taller boy, who looked to be around 8 or 9, ran over,

"Rangetsu don't speak to guests like that!" The boy looked appalled at his sister's behavior and Mei would have laughed, had the situation not been as tense.

The girl, Rangetsu, scoffed and started kicking the dirt at her feet around.

Mei felt a presence next to her, but kept her eyes on the girl, there was a bandage on her eyelid, _she must have an eye injury, she said 'don't approach me from my mōten.'_

"Apologize." Zabuza said sternly from her right.

"I'm sorry." Rangetsu said, still looking at the ground.

"If you mean it, you'll look her in the eye."

Rangetsu stopped kicking the dirt, and locked eyes with Mei.

"I'm sorry." She said with sincerity.

Mei smiled, and kneeled down to the kids' level.

"I accept, My name is Mei Terūmi, and I hope we can all be friends." _They're so cute! Their white hair, big eyes, and puffy cheeks! Awww!_

 _"_ I'm Suigetsu, Hozūki Suigetsu." The boy said as he puffed out his chest.

"I'm Mangetsu, the oldest. And the little brats down there are the twins." The boy said with a smile that was clearly Kenjetsu's.

A young dark-haired boy walked over from the other side of the enclosed space.

"Hello, my name is Haku." He said politely.

"I'm Rangetsu, and I might be the youngest but I'm smarter then both of these moron idiots." She said, a smug, mischievous smile on her lips.

Mangetsu didn't hesitate to kick the back of her knees, effectively dropping her to the ground. Mei and Zabuza couldn't help but laugh, but Suigetsu took it a step further and guffawed until his light tan face was red. Haku looked on, unsure of whether to help her or not. He had learned that Rangetsu-san didn't really like help.

"And even if you were telling the truth, the term would be moro _nic_ idiots, _stupid_!" Mangetsu added.

Tears escaped Zabuza, Mei, and Suigetsu's eyes as they held their stomachs.

Rangetsu hopped back to her feet and pointed accusingly at her older brother, face red from anger, "I'M TELLING _DAD_!"

All the color drained from Mangetsu's face but he kept up a strong facade.

"TELL DAD BUT TELL HIM HOW YOU CALLED _US_ IDIOTS TOO!"

Rangetsu's facial expression quickly went from a deep frown, to a pout, and Mei had to restrain a coo.

Mei was about to mention how cute they all were, when Kenjetsu's voice came from inside the house.

 _"Foods ready!"_ Zabuza was gone in an instant while Mei tried to keep pace with the kids.

. .

Mei smiled excitedly as an bowl of broth and chicken was set before her. _Oyakodon_!

She waited until everyone had their bowl before saying, "Itadakimasu."

No conversation was held as everyone was busy devouring their meal.

"I didn't know you cooked, Kenjetsu-sama!"

"Somebody around here has too." He said pointedly at Zabuza, the man in question only shrugged.

The dinner carried on peacefully, nice fluid conversation being held as the siblings poked and jabbed at each other verbally, and discussed trivial matters.

As the meal wrapped up, the siblings quickly tried to excuse themselves.

"Put your dishes in the sink kids."

"Alright!"

It was dark outside, and after the trio completed the task, they rushed back outside, excitedly chattering about watching the stars and catching fish. Haku went to help Kenjetsu with washing dishes.

"Are you sure you don't want to go outside with the kids, Haku-kun?" The Clan head asked as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

Zabuza sat at the head of the table, with a calm air about him. Mei had seen him before, but he was always tense. Always ready to fight, or give orders. However, right now he was completely different: calm and seemingly at peace. His muscled arms weren't ready to attack, but ready to hug. His mouth wasn't prepared to frown, but instead to smile. A small grin came to Mei's face at the thought. _Having a family does that to you.._ She thought wistfully.

Haku came and took a seat in front of Mei after being prompted by Kenjetsu. The boy was quite feminine looking, and had dark hair that went down to his shoulders.

"Haku," Kenjetsu sat next to the boy. Zabuza still didn't open his eyes.

"Yes Kenjetsu-san?"

"Go outside," the boy immediately tensed nervously. Kenjetsu held his cheek and smiled, "They might surprise you."

Haku looked to Zabuza, the man finally acknowledging the world again. Upon his nod, Haku nervously walked outside.

. .

As Haku walked beyond the sliding glass doors, he was immediately enveloped in the light warm fog of March.

He walked toward the siblings. Haku was afraid of them. They fought brutishly, and hit and argued. Was Haku supposed to be like that? Kenjetsu-san was levelheaded but even he became involved in the trio's dynamic. Zabuza-sama looked on and monitored, and metaphorically pulled their necks when one got too feisty.

Each step he took tightened his chest even more. Mangetsu was sitting on top of the wall that separated the Hozūki house from the rest of Kirigakure, gazing at the stars. The twins were sitting on the bank of the creek, seemingly trying to catch fish, bickering as they did so.

Mangetsu whipped his head around and looked Haku in the eyes, a grin on his face.

He was beckoning him over, "Hey Haku!"

Haku nervously waved back at the oldest sibling.

The twins looked at him too, and offered their greetings, "Hiya Haku!" Rangetsu yipped cheerfully. "Hey Haku what's uuuUuuUup!" Suigetsu burped, prompting him and his sister to erupt in giggles.

For some reason, Haku couldn't stop the grin that creeped on his lips.

. .

"War is nigh." Kenjetsu said in a weary voice.

Zabuza whipped his head around to his partner, as if he didn't believe what he just heard. _What did they mean?_

" _Elaboration_?" Zabuza inquired harshly. His eyes flickered to the glass door where he could hear the fleeting sounds of his children's exclamations. The need to protect crept upon his shoulders. His eyebrows furrowed, their training would be doubled.

" _The Mizukage is under a foreign influence."_ Mei said in a harsh whisper.

 _"Not only him, but high ranking officials alike."_ Kenjetsu added, seemingly focused on something else—probably checking for nearby chakra signals. Zabuza checked too—nothing.

" _We're organizing a coup, Momochi-san_."

Zabuza's skin itched in anticipation at the thought of it. They could wipe the slate _clean_. Kenjetsu often spoke about how the village was in shambles, and how the civilians didn't have rights and were poor and how Kiri-nin didn't have a sense of nationality and so on...

Honestly, Zabuza could care less about the civilians. They were not strong and therefore they were useless. But about the nin however... maybe his partner was right.

The good thing was, everything could be cleansed with bloodshed...

..At least to Zabuza.

"I want in." The renowned Demon's eyes flickered from Mei, to Kenjetsu. "Every _meeting_ , every _operation_ , every _choice_ , every _decision_. _I_ want _in it_." Kenjetsu wanted this so bad, so he'd share the burden.

"Alright, _Zabu-kun_." Kenjetsu said in a deep purr that resounded from his chest.

Zabuza's ears perked at his partners tone, corners of his lips quirking up in a knowing smile. Looking back, his brown eyes met Kenjetsu's predatory gaze and even more predatory smirk. _So I got em riled up, eh?_

 _"_ Not right now. _"_

A splash of red set atop Mei's cheeks and she suddenly felt like she was interrupting something...

"Ahem..." She instantly had Zabuza's attention, but Kenjetsu was hesitant to slide his eyes away from Zabuza's form. Mei sweat-dropped, _Shouldn't it be the other way around?_

 _"Momochi-san, remove your hitai-ate if you would?"_

 _. ._

"Sorry if it's been hard for you to adjust, Haku-kun," the oldest sibling said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I know we're kinda rough and I hope we don't make you uncomfortable."

Mangetsu looked at him with sharp, observant eyes, Haku blushed, "Thank you Hozūki-san,"

"Hey! Just call me Mangetsu-kun, or even Man-kun. We're family, Haku." Mangetsu finished with a warm smile that put his teeth on display.

Haku's breath hitched as a warm feeling settled in his stomach. He felt so _accepted_.

"Zabuza-sama said," Haku paused to sniffle, as he felt burning behind his eyes. Why was he about to cry? He only cried when he got hurt, right? "Zabuza-sama said that family are people who love you. Is this what love feels like? I-I feel so accepted, but you barely know me!" Haku finished as his voice wavered.

"We come from the same problem, Haku. We come from the Inhabitant Clans, we have kekkai-genkai. People want us dead." Mangetsu had a grave look in his eye. " _You had to stay in a forest for crying out loud."_ Haku nearly flinched just from how the boy's eyes flashed in anger and his slate-white hair seemed to glow under the moonlight. "That's why we accept you, and love you, Haku-kun. You're just like us, and we have to stick together."

The tears finally broke free from their prisons and ran freely down Haku's cheeks.

Mangetsu grabbed his hands, hoisted him up to his feet, and enveloped him in a hug that said a thousand words—and Haku decided that he would treasure, and protect this family he had been given.

. .

"Before I leave, Kenjetsu-sama, may I ask a question?"

The Clan Head met the future Mizukage's inquisitive gaze, "Of course, Mei-chan." He dried his hands and sat in front of her at the table.

"Who was their mother?" Kenjetsu's breath hitched a hair, it had been _so long_ since he had spoken about... or even thought about Tsuname. Just thinking her name brought back a million memories of the mother of his children. His expression went blank and his mouth was suddenly dry. Even in death, her presence could affect him. He chuckled.

Kenjetsu inhaled a shaky breath that made his whole frame stretch, Zabuza's eyes suddenly boring into him, flashing with concern.

" _Tsuname_ , Tsuname Hozūki," he gazed down at the table, a sad smile full of regret resting on his lips, "I feel terrible, I..." the clan head trailed off and looked at the table desperately, as if it would give him all the answers. Gazing at the polished wood, he swore he saw her piercing pink eyes looking back at him.

"I never told the twins who their mother was," he clenched his fists as a feeling of dread and guilt washed over him, "she died after the birth and I never took them to see her grave!" He said hysterically, he couldn't believe himself. He felt like a terrible father.

He felt _terrible_. _He felt_ terrible. _**He felt terrible**_. _Why didn't he—_

He shut his eyes tight, _he owed them_ —especially Magetsu. _Oh Mangetsu!_ Kenjetsu had practically forgotten about his mother—he had left her out of his life—he didn't tell his siblings who she was— _what did Mangetsu think of him!?_ He owed them.

Kenjetsu's eyes flew open—he could never make it up to them, but he could try.

"Mei-chan, I'd be honored if you would be their godmother." He said in a strained tone, sweat running down his tan forehead, trying to focus desperately on breathing.

His children needed a mother figure. One he couldn't provide, one Zabuza couldn't provide...

The room suddenly felt a lot tighter.

Mei's expression was incredulous. Her mouth was slightly ajar, green eyes wide, eyebrows at her hairline.

"Of course, Kenjetsu-sama!" She said, voice filled to the brim with awe and excitement.

Zabuza looked at him like he was one of those academy math problems, meticulously trying to figure him out. Jaw and brow set, the shadows of a frown on his bandages, and arms crossed.

Kenjetsu looked at him hard in the eyes, hoping to get one message across: _I'm about to make a drastic decision._

 _"KIDS!"_

The Clan Head fought for control of his breathing.

"Welcome to the family, Mei-chan."

A ghost of a smile spread across his lips as he heard the faint footsteps of his offspring. _Their steps are getting lighter, they're growing into shinobi..._

And suddenly they were in front of him, Haku, Rangetsu, Suigetsu, and Mangetsu—in that order from left to right.

"Yeah, Dad?" That was Mangetsu.

He looked them all, guilt shining in his eyes.

He scooted down a seat, and gestured for Zabuza and Mei to join him on either side.

"Sit down you guys." He commanded lightly, sounding as if he had just ran to fire country and back, immediately earning concerned looks from his kids.

"Is everything alright, Kenjetsu-san?" Haku said politely.

The Clan Head nodded and offered his most reassuring smile.

"I think it's time I told you guys about your Okaa-san,"

Many things happened in the sliver of time after he finished that last syllable.

Haku looked happy for a split second, before disappointment washed over his features.

Suigetsu glanced at both of his siblings, gauging their reaction.

Mangetsu's back went ramrod straight, face immediately going slate and void of emotion, but his eyes told it all. They were slightly wide, his pink-toned eyes sparkling at just the mention of 'Okaa-san'.

Rangetsu's pinkish eyes immediately lit up in irritation, brows creasing her forehead as they furrowed, and a displeased frown settled on her lips. She fisted the corner of the wooden table as she prepared to speak,

" _Okaa-san_ ," she said the word like it was a weird drink she had just tasted, then she glanced at Zabuza (who wouldn't meet her eyes) then she looked at Kenjetsu as if he had just told her that grass wasn't green. Her gaze jumped around the room like there were puzzle pieces all around.

Her narrowed eyes finally settled back on her father, "We don't have an Okaa-san.." She said it with false confirmation. Her tone was void of anger, but the Clan Head could feel it coming.

Kenjetsu licked his lips and as he was about to speak, but his middle son beat him to it.

"What're you talking about, Dad?" He said in a betrayed, accusatory tone.

Mangetsu had a pitiful expression on his face, probably at loss for what to say.

The father chose to ignore his younger children's unsureness and continue on about their mother, "Your Okaa-san's name was Tsuname Hozūki." The Clan Head folded his hands together in front of him.

"I'm sorry that I never told you guys this. I'm not as good of a father as I could be and I'm so sorry,"

Mangetsu's supportive gaze and Zabuza's hand on his thigh kept him from freezing. Kenjetsu pulled off the band that kept his bangs back, and massaged his head briefly.

"When she was pregnant with you two," Kenjetsu met the twins' gazes again, "We only thought she was having one baby, but after she had Suigetsu, she just kept contracting and she had lost too much blood and—" The patriarch paused to catch his breath as the memory started flooding back into his mind with startling vividness.

"She got Rangetsu out and then she died. And after she died I didn't know how to handle it or how to tell you that your Okaa-san died before you even got to meet her,"

And then it was quiet, save for everyone's bated breaths.

"How did you guys meet?" All eyes landed on Mei, who didn't back down from any of their gazes.

Kenjetsu chuckled at the question and the memory that came with it, internally thanking Mei for saving his life.

"I was around seventeen or eighteen. I had been Clan Head since I was sixteen—when your ji-san died," upon the confused looks from all three of his children, the patriarch elaborated, "Your ji-san was Rikigetsu Hozūki. He was strong and admirable but he didn't love me much because I didn't like to fight—"

"—then he wasn't admirable." Mangetsu had the deathly look in his eye he always got when he was being protective— _he got that from his mother.._. Kenjetsu's chest swelled with pride. He beamed at his oldest son, and shook his head at Mangetsu's unrelenting stare.

"But as I was growing older, the clan members were suggesting that I marry, and their number one pick was the strongest kunoichi in the Hozūki at the time—Tsuname, or Tsuname of the Bloody Mist as she was called,"

A look of awe crossed all of the siblings faces, making the Clan Head grin.

"So a couple of the clan members arranged for us to meet, and when she walked into this room the only thing I could feel from her was intimidation!" Kenjetsu said as a loud chuckle fell from his lips at the memory,

"Why?" Suigetsu asked with a confused expression.

A wistful look crossed the father's features, "Back then I didn't have a lot of love for myself. Your ji-san kind of abandoned me because I wasn't the son he wanted, and your Tou-chan had broken my heart," the twins' jaw dropped while Mangetsu's eyebrows furrowed just a fraction but enough for his father to give him a look, Zabuza's face took on a conflicted visage,

"That's a different story for a different day, but when your Okaa-san looked at me—all I could see in her eyes was pity and disappointment, and it angered me so much. I asked her 'why do you look at me with such pity?' and she said 'because you're broken, I can see it in your eyes.' I flinched like she had hit me. No one had ever said anything like that to me except for Zabuza—"

"—is that how you knew she was the one?" Mei asked, green eyes sparkling, wonder-filled smile on her face.

Kenjetsu chuckled at her antics, "Something like that yeah, even if we didn't end up marrying, right then I wanted to know everything about her.. I'm just now starting to notice how I fell in love with her and Zabuza the same way..." he trailed off, smiling at the thought.

 _"Aww!"_ Mei exclaimed to his left, "Tell us more Kenjetsu-senpai!"

"Yeah, Dad—" Suigetsu started,

"—what was she like?" Rangetsu cocked her head as she finished her twin's sentence, leaning on the edge of her seat like her brother, surprising her father with her eagerness.

"She had pure pink eyes that could stop you in your tracks, unlike you three—even though Mangetsu's are closest to pink. She had blue-white hair—the twins got that. She was intimidating, just because of how confident she was in herself. A good role model for anyone. She was very compassionate, even though she didn't show it—like your Tou-chan," a chorus of giggles ensued, Zabuza grunted to show his annoyance, "The only thing about her that frightened me—only slightly—" the father of three added at his kids' skeptical looks, "Was how much she enjoyed killing. We would be on missions and she'd sit and watch the life fade from a shinobi's eyes, if it was someone she particularly disliked, she'd sit in front of them and wave as they died. She was absolutely ruthless and if she had any say in it—which she most likely would—no person would be left alive. She knew almost every way to kill a person." Kenjetsu finished with a resigned expression.

"Why'd she like to kill so much?" Surprisingly, Rangetsu was the one that asked. Kenjetsu expected the white-haired girl to be more resentful. She hated being lied to— _like her mother.._

"You know, I decided to ask her one day and I told myself 'if she gives me a crazy answer, I'm not marrying her' I wanted to prevent my kids from being maniacs," the clan head explained with a laugh,

"We were on a B-Rank mission where we had to take out this organized group of missing-nin and bandits. We had taken out every one of them, and she was watching a missing-nin die—I took that as my chance to ask her. I said, 'Tsuname-chan, why do you enjoy killing so much?' And she said 'Ken-chan, killing is an art, to put it simply, and I am the artist. I can chose when, where, and how someone dies. I can pick how long it takes, I can make it smooth, I can make it painful, I can paint a picture with the end of someone's life. It fascinates me, mostly because these people all go different places when they die. Some believe in being with their families, some believe in nothing, it's all different...Obviously from your facial expression, you've never thought of it like that.' And she was right, I hadn't, but on the bright side, that's when I asked her to marry me."

Mei all out squealed her approval, and bounced in her seat.

. .

Zabuza sat and contemplated in his chair.

The kids and Kenjetsu were waving Mei off outside, and the father-figure opted to stay inside, not feeling well after the whole conversation about the kids' mother. All because of one simple fact.

Tsuname was successful where Zabuza had failed.

Zabuza took Kenjetsu's heart and broke it, no matter how the Demon of the Mist looked at the situation. Tsuname took the pieces, and mended them. Where Zabuza couldn't make him happy, Tsuname did tenfold—giving him self-confidence and even a family.

And by revealing the twins' mother to them, essentially Kenjetsu's broke any image they had of him. They knew Zabuza failed, and knew who had held the mantle of parent before him.

Something in him _ached_.

Damn Mei for sparking the conversation.

Zabuza knew he was being selfish, but it was hard to accept that his family— _Tsuname's_ _family—_ he reminded himself, may not view him as they once did.

He would still be there, in spite of it all. No matter how much pain it caused him, he would still be there. Not because of some pride or some deep festered resentment towards Tsuname, but because... dare he say it, he loved them. He loved the feeling he got when he tucked the twins into bed, or when he practiced kenjutsu with Mangetsu, and when Kenjetsu told him that he was _proud_ of the father he had become and that he was _thankful_ for all that he did. Even if he was riding Tsuname's coat tails, he loved the life he had come to live.

He clenched his fist and stood abruptly, the twins probably wouldn't want him to tuck them in tonight.

At that thought he turned to go to he and Kenjetsu's shared room, but just as he stepped in, a voice he knew all too well called out for him.

"Tou-chan? You're not gonna tuck us in tonight?" Rangetsu asked.

Zabuza's lips twitched upwards under his bandages and he turned around to face the kids he raised.

He looked down at the duo, Rangetsu was looking at him expectantly with outstretched arms and Suigetsu was holding the little cat they found in the alley.

The father figure complied with his youngest's silent demand, half for himself and half for her.

"You know, one day you're gonna have to tuck yourselves in," Zabuza grunted cheekily as he walked them to their room.

The twins immediately voiced their displeasure through their actions—they both scoffed and Suigetsu went even farther and narrowed his eyes at the renowned Demon of the Mist. A deep chuckle reverberated through his chest at their actions.

They made it to the twins' room and just as he was about to put the youngest Hozuki down, she spoke,

"Wait, Tou-chan!" she hurriedly hunched her legs up so they wouldn't touch the floor, "You have to change my bandage!" She pointed to the gauze wrapped around her eye with one hand, and hung onto his neck with the other. Zabuza grunted in realization and nodded,

"You're right. Today's bath night too, get out some pajamas and underwear," he dropped Rangetsu this time. Unlike the first time he did that, she landed expertly.

. .

After a couple of minutes of Zabuza sitting on the toilet, the twins finally waltzed in, laying their pajamas on the counter next to the medical supplies he laid out.

"Come on," he called to Rangetsu, patting his knee for emphasis.

The pale-haired girl climbed onto his knee and anxiously settled down. Zabuza began untying the gauze from around her head, taking the time to carefully pull it off of her eyelid.

The gauze that previously covered her eye was stained pink—meaning it was still bleeding. He threw the old bandages away, and pulled out some cloth and peroxide to clean the wound. He sighed as he felt a shiver run through the little girl's body. At this point, Suigetsu had shuffled over to hold his sisters hand. The Demon of the Mist's heart swelled.

He dabbed the peroxide around and on the edges of the gash, Rangetsu hissing through her teeth all the while. The wound was closing more each day and soon it would be nothing more than a white scar on her tan skin.

After he cleaned the wound, the father figure took some numbing ointment—that also promoted healing, and applied it on the gash. Finally he wrapped gauze around the girl's head, making sure it wasn't too tight, nor too loose.

"Alright, run your bathwater," he said as he made himself comfortable on the toilet seat.

The twins were fussing over the knobs that controlled the temperature, trying to make sure it was perfect. When they were done, Zabuza passed them the bubble bath they liked.

As they waited for the tub to fill to a sufficient level, Rangetsu fiddled with her Tou-chan's pants, while Suigetsu opted to count the number of bristles on a toothbrush. They were both losing themselves in their thoughts, making Zabuza slightly apprehensive. He knew how his partner got when he did that.

"Tou-chan?" He opened his eyes and met the pink-but-not-quite-pink eyes of Rangetsu. "When we're older will we learn how to kill like Okaa-san?"

"Yes," at the answer, a grin stretched across the girl's face while Suigetsu's eyes sported a wild gleam. Zabuza gestured for the twins to remove their clothes, then he turned off the water.

He picked up Suigetsu and sat him in the water and did the same for Rangetsu. "You will also learn," he trailed off to fetch some soap and washcloths, and handed them to the twins,

"How to perfectly wield a sword of your choice..."

He pored essential oils that Kenjetsu always raved about into the twins' hair.

"How to lead a squad into battle,"

He repeatedly ran his hands and worked the oils into the Hozūki's hair, just like Kenjetsu had taught him.

"And how to bury a loved one."

He rinsed their hair.

. .


	6. Ramo

Those of you who're reading this, i am soooo sorry for the wait! I plan on editing/revising certain parts so look out for that. I'm not the best writer in the world so I'm sorry for any you know.. things that could be better. But now LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE!

* * *

Hozūki Kenjetsu could be called many things, sneaky being one. Even though sneaky carries a negative connotation, for him, it's a positive attribute. He needed to be sneaky in all the sense of the word to survive in the life he led. He was there, slinking in the shadows, his hand in everything.

The Mizukage believes he controls Kirigakure's ANBU..

He doesn't.

The council believes they have all of the Seven Swordsmen under their control.

They don't. Kenjetsu was actually working on that, some of them would have to die, unfortunately for them.

The council and the Mizukage believe that the Kaguya and Hozūki are incapable, and shouldn't be regarded as threats..

They are, and they should. Kenjetsu makes sure of it. The coup, he's planning, always moving, all his chess pieces are lining up correctly, soon he'll just need to start the chain reaction.

He has options for offense that he's already mulled over plenty of times, nights and nights on end. He's consulted Mei, Zabuza, and Ao.

The first option was seeking assistance from Konoha. The idea was quickly scratched due to Zabuza disliking the Nation itself, and Kenjetsu having a strong urge to carry out the coup without outside assistance.

The second option was what they ultimately settled on: recruiting Kiri-nin and upping the quality of the current genin-in-training. The orphan rate in the ranks was up to 61%, more than enough for Kenjetsu to recruit.

In result of that, practices that were usually done in the Fourth Year of the Academy would be done in the Second Year. It was July now, and Academy students were on their breaks, which had recently been shortened by a month (Kenjetsu will deny having anything to do with this). His children, along with many others, were at a loss with what to do with the time on their hands. Under the guise of wanting them to socialize, Kenjetsu encouraged the trio to engage with children from orphanages and the civilians of Kirigakure. Zabuza watched this interaction with an amused look in his eye, fully aware of what his partner was doing.

Speaking of the kids, he wouldn't tell them about the coup until every single minute trace of immaturity was erased from their psyche. Of course this may sound harsh, but he didn't need them to blab off to all of their friends. He needed them to be prepared to fight for the future of their country and the people they cared for. He'd have Uisukī-san take care of it in the near future.

He was looking through the Academy's files right now, making meaningful lists that applied to all the squads that belonged to the four age groups the Academy harbored. Despite it being the dead of night, Zabuza was awake beside him, shuffling through thousands of children's files. His body language conveyed his calm mood, a candle being the source of light that illuminated his form.

Turning his gaze from his partner, back to the files, he smiled slightest, "We're on the twins' squad, hm? Squad 72?"

Zabuza yawned quietly, and shuffled a bit through the files, "Seems like it," the shinobi popped his knuckles.

Kenjetsu skimmed through the set of names, "Eight clan children, Fukuyama Seisuke, Hamadate Ichiro, Hagiwara Ichiri, Hamadate Ryuu, Igarashi Kaichi, Chiura Akane, Hozūki Rangetsu, and Hozūki Suigetsu."

Zabuza now held the corresponding files, " _Fukuyama Seisuke, age 6, arrogant. Taijutsu: Proficient, Ninjutsu: Average, Genjutsu: Below Average, Kenjutsu: Average. Very opinionated about clans. DOB: October 11_

 _Hamadate Ichiro, age 6, bossy. Taijutsu: Above Average, Ninjutsu: Above Average, Genjutsu: Average, Kenjutsu: Below Average. Unfriendly. DOB: April 18_

 _Hagiwara Ichiri, age 5, modest. Taijutsu: Average, Ninjutsu: Above Average, Genjutsu: Above Average, Kenjutsu: Below Average. Friendly. DOB: July 9_

 _Hamadate Ryuu, age 5, quiet. Taijutsu: Above Average, Ninjutsu: Above Average, Genjutsu: Average, Kenjutsu: Average. Observant, despises Hamadate Ichiro. DOB: December 17._

 _Igarashi Kaichi, age 5, prideful. Taijutsu: Above Average, Ninjutsu: Average, Genjutsu: Average, Kenjutsu: Above Average. Smart, is not compatible with Fukuyama Seisuke. DOB: August 2_

 _Chiura Akane, age 6, outgoing. Taijutsu: Above Average, Ninjutsu: Above Average, Genjutsu: Average, Kenjutsu: Below Average. Smart, issues with Hozūki Rangetsu. DOB: July 9_

 _Hozūki Rangetsu, age 6, outgoing. Taijutsu: Above Average, Ninjutsu: Above Average, Genjutsu: Average, Kenjutsu: Proficient. Smart, but unfocused. DOB: February 18_

 _Hozūki Suigetsu, age 6, brash. Taijutsu: Above Average, Ninjutsu: Above Average, Genjutsu: Average, Kenjutsu: Proficient. Smart, but unfocused. *twins both hold each other back-see last mentions. DOB: February 18_."

There's bad blood between the Fukuyama and the Hagiwara. Through their power struggle, the Fukuyama are trying to exclude the Hagiwara from everything, from renovations to their Clan Compound, to denying them their money at the bank. The Hagiwara are looking for some way to fight back, feeling betrayed by their fellow Musume Clansmen, and Kenjetsu would give them a way. He'd give them many ways.

With these thoughts in mind, the Clan Head wrote down three names, Fukuyama Seisuke, Hagiwara Ichiri, and Hozūki Rangetsu.

* * *

The last piece of hair had fallen. Mangetsu sat down the kunai he had been using, and looked at himself in the mirror. He grinned a little, showing off his hereditary sharp teeth, and admired the new hair cut he had given himself.

It was an undercut, all of the hair on the sides of his head were cut short, he had even cut his previously shoulder length hair, to just above his ears. Not short enough to stick up, but long enough to match his bangs in length.

It was the crack of dawn, around the time his Father left to go meet with ANBU, or socialize with civilians. He was starting to be home less and less, Zabuza following in his footsteps. Mei would come around sometimes if no one came home by late, and if no one could come home at all, one of their cousins would check up on them.

Something was going on.

The oldest Hozūki didn't like that he wasn't being told, but he simply went about as if nothing was wrong. He'd find out eventually.

He threw on a purple tank top, and wrapped some bandages around his forearms, it was hot enough to kill outside. He had plans to spend the day with his friends.

Mangetsu walked out of his room, and crossed the hall into the twins' room. He shook them both awake, and suppressed a jump at the white cat that hurried out of the bed. Shades of purple blinked up at him, both of the children shook their heads animatedly.

The oldest sibling turned his attention to the cat in the corner of the room, and went to go make, "I'm going out with friends today."

"So are we," mumbled Rangetsu. Mangetsu popped his knuckles as anxiousness crept up his spine, after that incident, he was always wary about the twins being out by themselves. The white-haired boy always stayed on the lookout for their chakra when they were separated.

"Well I'm gonna take you to Uncle Takeshi's house, because I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"Ugh," Suigetsu grumbled, "That's no fun, cuz you're probably taking Ren too, huh?"

Before Mangetsu could get a word out, his little sister was talking, "But Uncle Takeshi and Aunt Sarai could teach us some cool jutsu, Suigetsu!"

A grin stretched across the boy's face, and anyone would say he looked quite frightening, this made a laugh erupt from Mangetsu's throat. _Weirdo!_

But all at once that grin broke, "Where's Haku?" Mangetsu grunted, way earlier in the morning, he felt Haku's chakra leave with his Dad and Zabuza's.

"He's somewhere with Zabuza and Dad."

A stormy look crossed Rangetsu's face, "Dad and Tou-chan have been gone a lot." She finished with a pointed look towards her older brother. Mangetsu rolled his eyes, Me and you are in the same boat..

No agitation could be seen on Suigetsu's face, but the sound of the six year old popping his knuckles gave him away. "You're right," Mangetsu stood up, and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Something's up, but eventually Dad and Zabuza will tell us. Don't hurt yourselves," Mangetsu began towards the door and stopped at the twin sighs, they were really attached to those two men, and the general home environment they were used to having in general. "Tou-chan and Dad won't always be able to be here 24/7 you guys, it's okay,"

No response, other than them playing with their fingers, looking like someone killed their cat. Where was that thing anyway?

"Come on you two! Get up! I'm teaching you some new stuff when we all get home!" Now that got a response. They were both pulling out clothes with renewed vigor. Mangetsu started back towards the door, the bathroom in mind.

While he was brushing his teeth, a shout interrupted him, _"Hey Mangetsu! I want a haircut like that too! Wouldn't I look cool, Ran-chan!?"_

The oldest sibling chuckled quietly, and ran a hand down his face. He'd have to act like his parents being home didn't bother him as well. For them.

* * *

"Mangetsu-kun! Hey kids!"

"Hey Uncle Takeshiiiii," the trio chorused.

Takeshi was a man about the same size and build as Zabuza. Unlike Hozūki Gengetsu's descendants, Takeshi's hair was curly, but was still that trademark Hozūki white. Like his cousin, Takeshi's face had a heavy dusting of stubble, but in contrast his features were more angular. He was very laidback, but had a mischievous side that the twins loved. Takeshi was an ANBU agent, and that was displayed more prominently than ever with his summer-altered uniform, mask resting on his hip.

"Dad and Zabuza are away, and I'm going out with friends, so I was just bringing them over here. They'll find some trouble to get into, Takeshi-oji." He said, knowing his uncle probably had a mission to get to soon.

"Alright, don't have too much fun, Mangetsu-kun."

"Say, Uncle Katashi isn't around is he?" Suigetsu asked hopefully, shifting his weight from foot to foot. A shadow passed over Takeshi's face.

"No.. haven't sensed my brother anywhere in Kirigakure for a couple weeks now, sorry Suigetsu-kun," Takeshi shook his head momentarily, seemingly snapping out of a trance, "Go on Mangetsu-kun, aren't your friends waiting on you?"

The young Hozūki skeptically blinked twice before nodding slowly, "Hai, Takeshi-oji." He took the hint and walked away, waving to his siblings, "Later!" He made a couple signs with his hands, and then he was off, easily traveling through the readily available mist.

* * *

"Ne, what _took_ you so long, Mangetsu!?" Renji demanded. He looked like a bird with his russet hair sticking up everywhere. The little population of the tea shop looked their way, and hesitantly went back to their tea.

"I was _five_ minutes late, Renji." Mangetsu said dismissively, despite knowing he was way later than that. The redhead bristled even more if that was possible, " _Ren_ was here before you!"

The girl in question smiled slowly, the expression holding a thousand secrets, "I didn't sleep last night,"

"Do you ever?" Suzuki asked knowingly from across the table. Ren leaned back in her chair and stretched, "I mean if the Hozūki are water, do we even need sleep?"

"If we were water, we wouldn't. But we're not, so we do." Mangetsu answered smoothly, smiling at the waitress that brought him his usual.

"Can we just figure out what we're gonna do today?" Noriko asked exasperatedly. She was leaning on one of her hands, her other occupied with her cup of tea.

Mangetsu showed his amusement through a smile, and made a sound of agreement. Renji's expression was contorted in contemplation, Ren looked like she was somewhere else, and Suzuki was tapping her fingers on the wooden table, looking at all them expectantly.

After a minute of discussion, but no straight answer, Noriko decided to take matters into her own hands.

"I'd like to go spy on the Seven Swordsman."

Renji snorted, "If you can even find them,"

Noriko raised a delicate eyebrow and gave Renji a pointed look, "You mean we?"

The orphan sighed and downed the rest of his tea, probably too fast to be safe, "I'm in."

"Noriko-chan likes to do dangerous stuff." Ren offered, eyes gazing into her tea.

"I don't know about this you guys.." Suzuki muttered, not completely intending to be heard, Ren heard her though, and chuckled.

"We always go along with her plans, so what does that say about us?" Mangetsu asked, earning a shrug from Renji, and an eye roll from Noriko.

The blonde sipped her tea, "I'm an Igarashi, aren't we known to be daring, or something like that?" At the whole group's shrugs, she huffed, "Well Ramo-sama always talks about how we should have no fear, so I think he'd be proud." She finished offhandedly.

"What's our backup plan, though?" Renji inquired, "If we can't find them, I mean,"

Ren stuck her tongue out at nothing in particular, "I'd like to go spar out in the ocean, but in the part where all the octopus live," she finished with a wild smile.

Noriko pinched the bridge of her nose, "That could go _very_ wrong, _very_ quick,"

"Yeah, I've heard those things are aggressive," Renji cut in, eyes shifting around the table.

"That's what makes it fun!" Ren exclaimed, smiling cheekily.

Mangetsu chuckled airily, and extended his arms like he was about to hug someone, "So it's settled then, we try and spy on the Seven Swordsmen, and if we can't find them, we spar in one of the most dangerous areas off the coast! It'll be great team building for our Fourth Year!" And with that, the Hozūki threw a handful of ryo onto the table, and noisily walked out of the tea shop, catching the attention of the people within.

Noriko looked utterly unimpressed, and followed behind him, muttering about how much of a drama queen he was. The trio came next, "Ren, I swear if I die, I'm blaming you for the rest of my life." Suzuki muttered angrily.

* * *

"Say, Takeshi-oji, do you know where our Dad is?" Suigetsu asked.

"Or our Tou-chan, we'll take either," Rangetsu cut in, and after a split-second of thinking she added, "or both, we're fine with that too,"

Takeshi slowed slightly in his packing on his place on the couch, not entirely thrown off by the question, but not prepared at all. He couldn't say he was surprised; due to the coup preparations, Kenjetsu's presence was seen at the ANBU base more and more, and not at home. Sadly for Takeshi, the clan head had made it very clear that everyone was on a need-to-know basis until further notice.

"No, sorry kids," Instantly, Takeshi felt like they knew he was lying, even though he knew he was convincing. He didn't dare look at the twins, they had his sister's eyes; He'd spill the moment he looked into them.

The silence between the three stretched on, "Have they not been home lately?" The ANBU agent asked, desperately wanting to fill the deafening quiet.

"No," Rangetsu replied in a low tone, "barely at all," Suigetsu said in addition from their place on his bearskin rug.

All at once that tense, suffocating silence was back, leaving Takeshi feeling distinctly uncomfortable. He hastily finished packing his bag, and stood, slipping his porcelain mask on top of his head.

"Tell Mangetsu-kun that I'll be gone for a couple of weeks, but your Aunt Sarai should be back tomorrow," Takeshi strode towards the door, not making a sound, "Bye, you guys," Feeling their piercing gaze, he waved hesitantly.

"Bye Uncle Takeshi, see you," They said.

The man quickly exited his house, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. Those kids were too much like his sister.

* * *

Suffocating mist, plus unrelenting sunlight, plus semi dense foliage = Heatstroke for the weak, dehydration, and irritation due to high temperatures: Basically Kirigakure's summer.. but in the forest. It felt like an oven. A literal oven, this however didn't exactly bother Hozūki Ren, as she came to an abrupt stop amidst the sea of green. The white-haired girl grit her teeth, she had felt the chakra signature right here, but as soon as she got there, it seemingly vanished.

Among the many sounds of the forest, there were the pants of her childhood friends. By the sounds of them, they were perched atop tree branches behind her, she could practically feel Noriko-chan's gaze piercing holes in her back. Ren would smile if she wasn't so focused on the task at hand.

"Ren-chan! We've been out here for _hours_ , are we making any progress?" The Hozūki rolled her shoulders, she had known Noriko-chan for years, and knew her well enough to know exactly what she was doing. The blonde was adjusting her ponytail, while impatiently shifting from foot to foot, surveying the area for any ch-

"Yare yare, Ren-chan you're being creepy again," Renji groaned.

She wasn't creepy, just observant.

"Ne, Renji-chan it's necessary," she drawled, running a hand through her messy hair, "There's this chakra signature, and every time we get to where it is, it vanishes. Someone's toying with us," Ren ran a hand down her face, she'd much rather be asleep, or sparring in one of the most dangerous areas off the coast where the most aggressive octopus lived—Ne, she needed to focus!

"It has to be one of them," Suzuki-chan said, probably scrunching her eyebrows together, making the green tattoos above them more pronounced.

"They have to be very elusive to be able to evade Ren-chan for so long," Mangetsu said more to himself than anything. He tended to do that, while Ren usually kept most of her thoughts inside. Of all her cousin's quirks, that one was probably her favorite.

"Don't forget, Ren-chan's just a Fourth Year Academy student, Mangetsu-kun," Noriko-chan told him, putting things in black in white like she tended to.

Mangetsu-kun scoffed quietly, "She's still a prodigy in her own right, Noriko-chan,"

Ren smiled, leave it to Mangetsu-kun to defend her. He was the first to stand up against the bullies that hounded her in their First Year. Their bond went beyond words.

Drowning out her friends' chatter, she focused on the big oceanic plane of chakra. Four small, faint cups of water were poured into the chakra plane, just behind her: Renji-chan, Suzuki-chan, Noriko-chan, and Mangetsu-kun hiding their chakra. She could feel varying minuscule amounts moving around: the many small animals that inhabited the forest. Even among them she could feel- _THREE GALLONS OF ICE COLD WATER BEING POURED OVER HER!_ Damnit, Kami-sama. Ren was eerily aware of a needle thin blade being pressed into her neck. She shifted her gaze to look the holder of the blade in the eye, but instead of eyes, she was met with two slitted eye-holes. Kuriarare Kushimaru, wielder of Nuibari.

Ren tsked, Noriko-chan got what she wanted.

Suddenly, Ren had the urge to cry, die, and starve to death.. in a hole—killer intent. Easily ignoring it, she stuck her tongue out at Kushimaru. Even though he was wearing a mask, she could tell he was appalled. Don't ask her how though.

She was brought out of her musings when she felt some of the cold water appear too close to Mangetsu for comfort.

As she turned her head to check on him, Nuibari dug deeper into her neck, drawing blood. A man with blue skin and gills had his fucking hands around Mangetsu-kun's neck. In an instant, Ren's gaze was sharp and calculating, but her body language remained calm. Her brain was going a mile a minute to answer one question: How could she get her friends out of this?

 _If Hoshigaki is here then his sensei has to be present-_

"Say, Fuguki-oji-sama, would you mind telling your kohai to release my cousin?" She finished with a genuine looking smile, none of the nervousness that curled in her stomach showing.

The man grunted, and walked towards Ren, stopping a couple of steps in front of her. He was quite tall, and smelled of sake and bad decisions. His hair was an offensive shade of orange, and his beady eyes tempted the Hozūki girl to underestimate him.

She knew he would be predicting her to be scared, so she manipulated her expression to look uneasy, but amiable. He wouldn't touch her unless he wanted to make a statement, probably. The big man made an almost imperceptible movement of his hand, and Mangetsu was released. Ren's smile stretched into a grin and she daringly stepped away from the needle-thin sword penetrating her neck.

She turned towards the blue man in the trees, and caught Renji's gaze. He was looking at her with a mixture of trust and fear. The Hozūki smirked inwardly, she'd get them out of this.

The Hoshigaki was crouched down on a branch, looking at her calculatingly. She bowed low, "Hoshigaki-san," she chirped. He raised an eyebrow as she turned and bowed towards Fuguki, "Fuguki-sama," and then she turned towards the slimmest of the three and bowed, "Kuriarare-sama, it is an honor to meet you all, my name is Hozūki Ren," she jabbed a thumb in her companion's direction, "and these are my friends!" The girl finished with a calm smile.

Fuguki grunted, and walked to where he was close enough to look down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why were you following us, girl. You should be home nursing your broken clan."

Ren giggled, that was low to say to a child, "Ne, some of us just really looked up to the Seven Swordsmen! Well, at least we did before you said that," Ren said, looking up at him innocently. Mangetsu walked up to her side, "Yeah, Fuguki-sama, that wasn't very honorable of you to say," he said, cocking his head to the side.

Fuguki lifted his foot to kick the both of them, but in a split second, Hoshigaki Kisame was there, holding the kick the two children would have been wounded by. There was a power struggle between the two men, but eventually Fuguki relented, a sneer on his face. He left the clearing and jumped back into the trees, Kushimaru following after.

Kisame watched his master leave after attempting to attack two kids, bastard. Any other day, he probably wouldn't have disrespected his superior like that, but the discussions he had been having with Kenjetsu-sama were making him question himself, what he stood for, and even the authority he was under.

"Ne, thank you Hoshigaki-san!" The Hozūki girl said, her tone happy, but noticeably more subdued than earlier. She had been putting on an act. Smart.

"Yeah, we would've been in some trouble if you hadn't have stepped in," The boy said, slipping his hands into his pockets. He was obviously Kenjetsu's son, they shared the same smile, nose, and facial structure. Him and the girl by his side were obviously related, with their distinct hair and eye color, and similar body type.

He looked down at them and couldn't help but think about their future and potential, and what their clan had been put through. They weren't threats, "Call me Kisame," he grunted.

"Ne, you're awesome Kisame-senpai, I can feel it," the Hoshigaki couldn't help but laugh lowly at her drawled out words.

"I like you kid, maybe we'll meet again sometime," She grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Ren-chan'll be great enough to be one of the Swordsmen when she's older, so she could end up being your kohai, Hoshigaki-senpai," Mangetsu said playfully, slinging his arm around his cousin's shoulders.

"Nani, Mangetsu-kun you're embarrassing me!" The white-haired girl said half-heartedly.

Kisame chuckled at their antics, and left to catch up with his master.

* * *

 _Slurp_ , "Maybe we should visit," _slurp_ , "Tsubasa-kun," Suigetsu guzzled down one of the smoothies his dad had prepared for him and his sister. The sun was absolutely relentless when paired with the humidity, and with all the jumping around and sparring he and his sister had been doing, he was losing moisture like a dripping sponge.

The fact that the smoothie was blueberry and banana only made him drink it more fervently.

He heard Rangetsu drop down from a tree, her feet making an imperceptible thud. She wasted no time in plopping down next to her brother, popping the top off of her smoothie, and guzzling it down.

Despite her mouth being full, she still tried to make intelligible words, not at all deterred by how ridiculous she might sound. Suigetsu could understand her just fine.

She offered him a series of mumbles and pointed grunts, before snapping the lid on her then empty cup, and clipping it back on her belt.

"Yosh!" Suigetsu exclaimed, however, most of his excitement was drowned out by the yawn that clawed its way out mid-word. He stretched long and wide, prompting his sister to follow suit with a yawn of her own, before clipping his own cup to his belt.

He stood, completely ignoring how his body was urging him to rest a few moments prior. Suigetsu grinned mischievously as he shouted, _"Race you to Tsubasa-kun's!"_

* * *

He needed the Fukuyama distracted.

Their weakness was their greed and arrogance.

Their clan thrived on their wealth and control of the banks. Without it they had no leverage, and virtually no sway.

In addition to those facts.. they had nearly no shinobi in their clan. There was no incitement to become one, since there was no extra prestige bestowed upon them by their clansmen. They had become the most influential clan without it, so in their minds there was no need.

They were greedy, arrogant, and lacked military backing. While they were the weakest of their Musume Clan bretheren, they funded them. Every Chiura weapon shop was paid for and resided on Fukuyama land, they funded Hagiwara medical research, they also paid for renovations and business venues of the Musume Clans.

For success of the coup, Kenjestsu was relying on getting the Igarashi, and Hagiwara. The resistance wouldn't have the man-power otherwise.

His plan was to infiltrate the Fukuyama. He'd plant his seeds, and have something tangible to show to the Hagiwara. Only his most trusted could take the long-time infiltration missions.

Kenjetsu lined up the scrolls on his oak desk, and gazed into the eyes of his trusted agents. They all knew what his end goal was, and weren't clan affiliated, but proficient.

He held up the first scroll, "Infiltration and Information Gathering: Select a Low-Ranking Fukuyama worker from the minor bank settled in the Southern Province, observer their patterns, exact mannerisms, habits, absorb their self and become them. In addition, do your best to obtain any information that would further our cause.

As you probably know by now, this requires someone with resolve, determination and acting skills."

"Taicho-sama?"

"Ah?" Kenjetsu leveled his gaze at Rojirou Ken. He had shaggy brown hair, and slanted black eyes. He was a determined boy that was set on making something of himself for the betterment of his village and people like him, orphans.

At Ken's incredulous look, Kenjetsu grinned—just wide enough to show his teeth, "Yes, I plan to infiltrate the Fukuyama. For us to successfully execute this coup, we will need the support from at least two Musume; the Hagiwara, and the Igarashi, we will need something tangible to show them that we're serious."

Ken gazed at him in awe, and reclined his head just a tad, "...Hai, then I will take this mission, Taicho-sama."

"Great, I trust you Rojirou-kun." He tossed the scroll to his subordinate, carefully keeping an eye on other's expressions. To his relief, they were all varying shades of excitement, respect, and disbelief. They couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Kenjetsu picked up the next scroll, "This one is the same as Rojirou-kun's—"

"Sorry to interrupt, Taicho-sama, but a powerful chakra signature is approaching us." Oh how thankful he was for Maiko, his secretary. She continued organizing papers at her desk, as if nothing happened.

She wouldn't have said anything if it was a familiar signature, and that put the Clan Head somewhat on edge. He expanded his senses, and quickly found who she was talking about. The signature felt like a tall, warm, steady glass of water. It didn't shake or waver, but had an edge to how it moved.

He had felt this signature in the past, and if he was correct, it was none other than Igarashi Ramo.

"Read the scrolls, and distribute them amongst yourselves. I'll be back."

* * *

The sun.. was still out, and Kenjetsu's ever tanning skin was a testament to that. His hair was in a loose top knot which was a relief for his sweaty neck. He couldn't help but think of how he may look attractive, and hoped Zabuza would see him before he had to do activity. Because then he'd go from sexy sweaty, to sweaty... sweaty.

As Ramo drew closer, Kenjetsu grew fidgety. He re-tucked his light colored camouflage pants into his black shinobi boots, and fanned open his loose shirt so he didn't sweat through it... multiple times.

Right before he did it again, the sound of air being displaced reached his ears, and he was greeted with the sight of the Igarashi Clan Head.

The man was _still_ boyishly cute. His short, faulted blonde hair fell in spikes, he had slanted, black eyes, a strong nose, and a short beard that highlighted his facial structure.

He stood as tall as Zabuza, and was known for his brash streak. He was intimidating simply because he walked into a room like he owned it.

However, right now he was pouting (no matter how dignified he managed to look it was still a pout) his arms were crossed and after a moment he grunted in Kenjetsu's... general direction.

When the white-haired man grew tired of indulging the Igarashi he spoke, "Igarashi-sama," he evenly acknowledged the man with words, noting how he wasn't armed.

The blonde tensed, and dropped his arms, "Hozūki-kun," before he could continue, Kenjetsu interjected,

 _"I am a Clan Head, and you will address me as such,"_ his tone was razor sharp, daring the Igarashi to disrespect him further.

Ramo gazed at Kenjetsu for a long while, just looking, and not displaying any certain expression. "If you simply came to waste my time..."

The Clan Head scoffed, "I could _never_ , Hozūki-sama." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The tense silence waned on, and Kenjetsu reveled at his small victory.

"Fix these lands," Ramo frowned deeply, creasing his forehead as his brows drew together, "I'm tired of being a pawn to everyone around me, an Igarashi should never be belittled to something as insignificant."

Kenjetsu returned his fiery gaze with a flat one, "So it's a Clan pride thing for you?"

Ramo flinched as if he had been struck, "It's not just pride for the Clan, it's pride for our nation. I know you slink around here with a smile as if Kirigakure isn't crumbling from the inside, but I can't just sit around anymore. I refuse—"

"So why are you here if you've came to your epiphany, Igarashi-sama?" He said with a teasing lilt, trying to goad the other man into getting to his point. That's why they never got along, the prideful man was too much fun to toy with.

"I can't do anything about it. My other clansmen follow the Fukuyama like _dogs_ , I can't speak a word of this to the Mizukage because him and his supporters will have my head. You're the only other person of power I know of that isn't on a leash." The blonde may hate Kenjetsu, but the Hozūki had kept many kunai from piercing his neck. There was trust.

When a golden opportunity presents itself, Kenjetsu is never one to pass it up.

He stalked into the Clan Head's personal space (much to his surprise) and looked him in the eyes, long and hard, "If you want a chance at change, you must swear your loyalty to me, Musume. I cannot trust you otherwise, if you can't bear the thought of swearing it to me," Kenjetsu made a bold move, and swiftly tore the hitai-ate from Ramo's head. He brandished a kunai, and shoved it into one of the Igarashi's hands. "Then swear it to Kirigakure, to our children's future, and their children's, to change."

 _Do it Ramo. Do it._

Those were the only thoughts running through the Hozūki's mind as he waited for the blonde's decision with bated breaths.

The man grunted, still frowning, and raised the kunai above the hitai-ate. The dragged the kunai through the metal painstakingly slow. Relief flew through Kenjetsu's veins, and he didn't even pay attention to how Ramo mocked him, "To Kirigakure, to our children, to their children, to change..." he mumbled mockingly.

"You've always been a sap, even when we were fighting in the war while you pined after _'Zabuza-kun!'_ " The man made sure to raise his voice when he mocked how the Hozūki would call the swordsman's name.

Kenjetsu scoffed loudly at Ramo's sheer _audacity_ , and proceeded to toss the hitai-ate at his face, making sure the metal hit him.

The blonde fell comically, and aggressively shouted his displeasure as the Hozūki walked into the ANBU base. When the Igarashi wasn't up and running quick enough, Kenjetsu decided to offer some incentive, "Ramo I never remembered you to be so whiny, ne!?"

That got the shinobi up immediately, complaints about the Hozūki's attitude on the way for sure.

* * *

What'd y'all think about this chapter?


End file.
